WARRIORS: She Will Die
by Neversaid-I-Madesense
Summary: Crossblooded four, each fated for death; one with the truth on her tongue, the others unknowing until their ends. The fire will die because of the blackened heart's mistake, and total darkness will overcome if she who will be forever known lives. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Enter: Wavekit

Warriors: She Will Die

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**LakeClan**

_Before all the warrior cats stood the former leaders of the Clans, Crookedstar, Nightstar, Bluestar, and Tallstar. _

"_RiverClan." Crookedstar stepped forward first, addressing his Clan. His body was transparent, stars in his fur. "RiverClan will gain the ability to breath underwater, without gills, and their tail-tips will be flattened, similar to those of an utter. They will move to the lake, fore there is a camp at it's depths, waiting for them-" The RiverClan cats yowled in protest. _

"_It'll be too cold for us!" One called out. _

"_Our kits will die!" Another yowled. _

"_Silence!" Crookedstar bellowed, immediately silencing them. "You did not allow me to finish!" The RiverClan cats all bowed their heads in embarrassment. "Now, as I was saying, the RiverClan cats will grow immune to the cold. But only while underwater. Once on land, the air will take effect." Crookedstar finished. _

_RiverClan accepted this without question._

* * *

Ever since RiverClan became LakeClan, their nature has changed little. They are still strong, well-fed, sleek cats with a love for all things beautiful, which is why they search for shiny smooth pebbles and such to line their underwater nests with, much like when they used to with feathers when they were RiverClan.

"We have lived by the water, been fed by the water, been protected by the water… well, it was just a matter of time before we became _one_ with the water." -- Mistystar, one of LakeClan's former leaders

* * *

**Leader- **_Waterstar_

Blue-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes. The bridge of her nose is silver. She is the daughter of Mistystar and Blackclaw, and granddaughter of Bluestar and Oakheart. She has become every inch of the great leader both her mother and grandmother were. Shorthaired

**Deputy- **_Riverpool_

Mud-brown tom with pupil-less dark blue pools for eyes. Semi-longhaired

**Mate:** _Dawntide_

**Medicine Cat- **_Dreamweaver_

Brown she-cat with a ginger face, paws, belly, chest, and tip of tail. Amber eyes. Shorthaired

**(Apprentice will be Pixiepaw)**

**Warriors-**

_Lightpebble_

Senior white longhaired she-cat with dark green eyes, Woodwater's sister

-

_Snowtiger_

Dark brown tabby-and-white she-cat, shorthaired. Named for her icy, colder-than-leafbare abysmal malachite eyes, while '-tiger' stands for her strikingly similar looks to Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. Broad shoulders, with a rectangular, panther-head. But Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had long fur and no white (as well as Bramble_star_), and she doesn't have long fur and has white. Is it possible that Hawkfrost had descendants during Firestar's time, whom no one ever discovered? …Or, maybe Mothwing…?

**(Apprentice will be Wavepaw)**

-

_Drizzlesong_

Long-haired, gray she-cat with a darker stripe down her back. Banana-cream eyes. Daughter of Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swim, granddaughter of Graystripe (Who later became Graystar, Bramblestar's successor) and Silverstream. She chose to live with the Clans after the first time she visited them. Former hunter of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Name used to be Song of Drizzling Rain. She has a brother and sister who chose to stay with the tribe, named Gray Clouds of the Storm, and Silver Feather of Eagle

**Apprentice:** _Tidepaw_ (Later Tidecloud)

-

_Frostbite_

Senior snow-white tom with dark orange-amber eyes, shorthaired

**(Apprentice will be Blackenedpaw)**

-

_Lilywhisker_

Ginger tabby she-cat. Forest-green eyes, shorthaired. Unusually long, feathery whiskers

**Apprentice:** _Reefpaw_ (Later Reedtail)

-

_Dappledot_

Senior light brown spotted-tabby she-cat, shorthaired. Green eyes tinged with amber

**(Apprentice will be Whitepaw)**

-

_Dewstream_

Solid silver tom, dark blue eyes. Semi-longhaired

-

_Tawnysplash_

Ginger tabby and light brown tabby tortoiseshell she-cat, light green eyes, shorthaired

**Apprentice:** _Fishpaw_ (Later Fishglide)

-

_Icegaze_

Snowtiger's brother. Longhaired dark brown tabby with white belly and paws. Has Hawkfrost's icy blue eyes

-

_Goldenstream_

Senior golden tabby tom with a solid blue-gray tail. Longhaired, one brown and one green eye

**(Apprentice will be Tsunamipaw)**

**Apprentices-**

_Fishpaw_ (Later Fishglide)

Silvery-gray tom, white paws, tail-tip, and nose. Bright green eyes. Shorthaired. Slender body, when he swims through the water, he seems to glide. Ready to become a warrior

**Mentor:** _Tawnysplash_

-

_Tidepaw_ (Later Tidecloud)

Blue-gray she-cat, with silver stripes and black specks on her legs. And also has white blotches randomly placed across her fur that look like clouds when you think about it. Longhaired, with an unusually long, bushy tail. Dark blue eyes that match the water surrounding her. Ready to become a warrior

**Mentor:** _Drizzlesong_

-

_Reedpaw_ (Later Reedtail)

Black tom with a tail that is flatter than the other cats of LakeClan. In fact, it is so flat it almost looks like a strand of underwater grass, hence his name. Very bright green eyes. Short, sleek fur, ready to become a warrior

**Mentor:** _Lilywhisker_

**Queens-**

_Woodwater_

Senior brown-and-silver tabby tortoiseshell. Sky blue eyes, semi-longhaired

**Kits:** _Whitekit, Wavekit, and Blackenedkit_

**Mate:** _Unknown_

-

_Dawntide_

Golden she-cat with sea-blue eyes. Shorthaired

**Kits:** _Pixiekit and Tsunamikit_

**Mate:** _Riverpool_

**Kits-**

_Whitekit_ (Later Whitepaw)

Snow-white she-kit with dark blue eyes, semi-longhaired, six moons old

**Parents:**_ Woodwater and ????_

-

_Wavekit_ (Later Wavepaw)

Blue-gray she-kit. In fact, she actually almost looks _blue_. Orange-amber eyes that can easily be mistaken for red. Shorthaired, six moons old

**Parents:** _Woodwater and ????_

-

_Blackenedkit_ (Later Blackenedpaw)

Black tomkit with grey paws, nose, inner ears, and tail-tip, and eyes the color of soot. Shorthaired, six moons old

**Parents:** _Woodwater and ????_

-

_Pixiekit_ (Later Pixiepaw)

Undersized silvery-gray tabby she-cat. Bright, light blue eyes. Semi-longhaired, six moons old

**Parents:** _Dawntide and Riverpool_

-

_Tsunamikit_ (Later Tsunamipaw)

Dark gray tabby tomkit. Dark blue eyes. Shorthaired, six moons old.

**Parents:** _Dawntide and Riverpool_

**Elders-**

_Beetlebite_

Gray tabby tom with blue eyes, oldest cat in LakeClan and the only still-living kit of Icewing's litter. Shorthaired

(Yes, he/she is a kit right now in _Long Shadows_, I'm really just making random guesses here as to what he/she looks like and what gender he/she is)

* * *

**ColorClan**

"_Next is WindClan." Tallstar stepped forward, looking young, strong, and healthy as a kit. His expression was troubled, but he outright smiled at the shocked looks he received. Of course he would be young, dying does those kind of things to a cat. _

"_And ShadowClan." Nightstar stepped forward as well, also receiving surprised looks at his newfound health. But he did not smile. His eyes did not glimmer with amusement. His expression was grim. _

"_If I may ask," All eyes turned to Crowfeather, whose eyes shone with genuine curiosity and respect, something rarely seen on the dark tom's face. "but… why are you telling ShadowClan and WindClan their new traits at the same time? You did not do so with RiverClan or ThunderClan." His usually bitter, snappy voice was clipped and respectful. Not even the most spiteful of cats would dare defy StarClan… that are alive, that is. _

_Nightstar's expression did not change. Tallstar gave Crowfeather a warm look. Out of all WindClan's cats, he had watched over Crowfeather the most. The dark bitter tom was definitely someone to study, with how his interestingly complex mind worked. _

"_I will get to that soon. First, I must tell you of your new traits." Tallstar answered, eyes still warm. Nightstar gave Crowfeather a interrupt-again-and-you-die look, making the love-torn tom go silent, partly by embarrassment and fear. _

_The ShadowClan cats were puzzled. At least, the cats still alive who had known Nightstar when he lived. Nightstar never seemed this hostile or bitter, in fact, some could say he was weak or even a coward. What could have made him so unlike himself? _

"_Future kits shall be born with colors you have never seen on a pelt before. Pink, blue, purple, yellow, and many other colors. Perhaps, someday, even all of them-" Tallstar began, but he cut himself off. His eyes widened suddenly, and a small, almost unnoticeable breeze ruffled his fur. The black-and-white tom's eyes actually seemed to glitter with realization, as if something previously unknown to him had become clear. His body tensed and he suddenly seemed exhausted. He began to pant._

_Seeing the former WindClan leader's distress, Nightstar continued for him, in a dark, dangerous, obviously upset voice. "It will not hinder your hunting abilities. StarClan does not have power over everything, but we do have enough to make that possible. To prey, you all appear as tabbies. This seems fair, because tabby pelts have different chances of being spotted on different kinds of terrain. For example, tabby fur may not work as well on the moors or marsh as it does in the pinewoods or forest. This is acceptable, yes?" It was a rhetorical question, that everyone could tell from Nightstar's tone of voice. Although, some did have enough spizazz in their souls to nod yes._

"_Also, there may be some other odd never-before-seen attributes on some cats. These are forbidden to look down upon openly, and are to be considered a blessing, given to that specific cat for a reason." Glancing at the still-panting Tallstar, Nightstar kept speaking. "And, the reason why we are announcing this at the same time-"_

"_-Is because ShadowClan and WindClan are to merge, making three Clans, as there has always meant to have been." Tallstar cut off Nightstar, his eyes shadowed. _

_Silence. _

_Of course, this little statement caused every living cat to go into uproar._

* * *

ColorClan cats are not exactly good with making ambushes and such. It's not that they are not intelligent, because they are very smart, but their fur gives them away. Most ColorClan cats prefer not to start battles because of this, but, unfortunately, the ones more closely related to the ShadowClan cats of Firestar's time tend to be the most hostile and smart-mouthed, completely clashing with the WindClan-related ColorClan cats, who are much more peaceful, yet at the same time annoyingly cocky.

"The wind… it guides us…" --Ashstar, one of ColorClan's former leaders

"…Well, as the rumors say, we _are_ one with the North wind." --Russetstar, one of ColorClan's former leaders

* * *

**Leader-** _Coalstar_

Large smoky-gray tom with black tabby stripes. Shorthaired. Eyes change color based on his mood, elderly

**Deputy-** _Sparklespot_

A she-cat who, to a Twoleg, looks as if glitter had been glued to her entire body. Pink eyes. Semi-longhaired. Colors of her fur-glitter -as she has taken to calling it- are baby blue, pink, and lavender

**Medicine Cat-** _Yellowweed_

Would be an entirely yellow tom if not for the splotches of green scattered across his fur resembling weed leaves. One light green eye, one dark green eye. Longhaired. Elderly, possibly might be joining the elders soon

**Apprentice:** _Lightningshadow_

**Warriors-**

_Redclaw_

Senior-ish large, muscular red tom with orange tabby stripes. Blood red claws. Turquoise eyes. Shorthaired

**Apprentice:** _Mallowpaw_

-

_Bluespots_

Senior white she-cat with a blue spot over and under each eye. Red eyes. Shorthaired. Spotstone and Redclaw's sister

**Apprentice:** _Totalpaw_

-

_Lynxblaze_

Senior silver-and-black tom with a stubby tail and tufts on his ears. Looks like a lynx. Sunkissed-yellow blaze on forehead. Semi-longhaired. Onyx eyes

**Mate:** _Seedscatter_

-

_Rainbowsun_

Neon-yellow she-cat with blue triangles, light brown circles, purple rectangles, and orange un-recognizable shapes placed randomly on her pelt. Ears are red on the outside, while neon-green on the inside. Her face is light grey, while she has neon-green mane-like fur around her neck. Dark green eyes, shorthaired

**Apprentice:** _Everpaw_

-

_Raindrop_

Black tom with white and bright light blue speckles on his belly. Blue eyes, one lighter than the other. Shorthaired

**Mate:** _Mouseglow_

-

_Pricklepine_

Dark brown she-cat, dark green from the neck up, neon-yellow eyes. Longhaired, fur seems to stick out in every direction, especially from the neck up, and feels like pine needles. She is often said to resemble a pine tree

**Apprentice:** _Nightpaw_

-

_Spotstone_

Stone-gray tom with a white spot on the bridge of his nose. Red eyes, shorthaired. Bluespots and Redclaw's brother

-

_Flarespark_

Black tom with flame patterns on all four legs and tail. Gray chest, belly, and muzzle. On his back, there is a neon-yellow stripe that resembles a lightning bolt. Light baby blue eyes that are completely in contrast to his entire color scheme. Shorthaired

**Mate:** _Rosebleed_

-

_Shadowfire_

Brownish-black tom with intense fiery-orange eyes, that burn like flame. Semi-longhaired

**Apprentices-**

_Mallowpaw_ (later Mallowbreeze)

White she-cat with purple and pink flower patterns all over her pelt. Violet eyes, semi-longhaired. Ready to become a warrior

**Mentor:** _Redclaw_

-

_Nightpaw_ (later Nightstalker)

Black blue-tinted tomcat with a white crescent moon marking on his forehead. Blood red eyes that seem to give off an eerie glow. Ready to become a warrior, shorthaired.

**Mentor:** _Pricklepine_

-

_Lightningshadow_

Medicine cat apprentice. Black tom with random golden stripes on his pelt shaped like lightning bolts, golden eyes, semi-longhaired

**Mentor:** _Yellowweed_

-

_Totalpaw_

Black-and-white tom with bright neon-green eyes. When his mother, Seedscatter, asked why she had given her only kit such an odd name, she had replied with "I honestly don't know. All I know is that I had a dream the night before, and a StarClan cat, someone whom I have never met, came to me and told me that I must name my unborn kit Totalkit. I dare not disobey my ancestors." This knowledge has led ColorClan to not see him as a gift, but as an omen of evil. Thus, Totalpaw is shunned almost completely by the Clan, except for his mentor, Bluespots. Little does ColorClan know, that they are creating a monster… Shorthaired. Totalpaw is massive, strong, lean, and even though he is a new apprentice, he could easily take on a warrior. Perhaps even beat them. This has only added to ColorClan's fear of him

**Mentor:** _Bluespots_

-

_Everpaw_

Dark gray almost black she-cat, with neon-green eyes. Shorthaired, Totalpaw's sister. She was named Everkit for her everlasting will to live, since she almost died during her mother's kitting

**Mentor:** _Rainbowsun_

**Queens-**

_Mouseglow_

Very pale pink she-cat with grey patches randomly placed across her pelt that shimmer constantly. White eyes with blue pupils. Shorthaired, undersized

**Kits:** _Unborn, but will be very soon_

**Mate:** _Raindrop_

-

_Seedscatter_

Light green tabby with darker green tabby stripes, and brown flecks. Dark green eyes, longhaired.

**Kits:** _Unborn (1/5 moons long in womb so far)_

**Mate:** _Lynxblaze_

-

_Rosebleed_

Black she-cat with blood red eyes, shorthaired. It's easy to tell that Rosebleed is Nightpaw's mother

**Kits:** _Shadekit, Spinekit, Needlekit, and Singekit_

**Mate:** _Flarespark_

**Kits-**

_Shadekit_

Black purple-tinted she-kit with stunning dark blue eyes, shorthaired, six moons old

**Parents:** _Rosebleed and Flarespark_

-

_Spinekit_

Black blue-tinted tomkit with red eyes, shorthaired, six moons old. Teeth are unusually sharp, likes spines

**Parents:** _Rosebleed and Flarespark_

-

_Needlekit_

Gray tomkit, both of his back paws are white while his front paws are black. Black tail, white face. Snakelike yellow eyes, semi-longhaired, six moons old. Nails unusually sharp

**Parents:** _Rosebleed and Flarespark_

-

_Singekit_

Dark gray tomkit with flame markings on all four paws, orange eyes, shorthaired. Six moons old

**Parents:** _Rosebleed and Flarespark_

**Elders-**

_Tigerpounce_

Golden tabby tom, smoldering amber eyes, yet are at the same time not as scary as you would think. Longhaired. Son of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw

-

_Dawnlight_

(Um… okay, just making a random guess here…) Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, semi-longhaired. Daughter of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw

-

_Flameburn_

(here too) Tabby ginger-and-white tom, amber eyes, shorthaired. Son of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw

* * *

**TreeClan**

_After all the ruckus had died down, and after ShadowClan and WindClan grudgingly accepted their entwined fates, a female voice rang out across the island. "Finally… ThunderClan." A blue-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes appeared, stars shining beautifully in her pelt. _

"_Bluestar!" Firestar gasped, before he erupted into a loud purr. Shocked gasps and mews of excitement erupted in the crowd, as well. Bluestar cast the ThunderClan leader -no, her apprentice, warrior, and worthy successor- a warm glance, and Firestar detected a faint purr his former leader's throat. There was always something between those two, some kind of an unbreakable mother-and-son bond, being displayed clearly for every cat to see._

_Turning her attention to the others at last, Bluestar began. "ThunderClan, you have never disappointed StarClan, with your compassion, you have shown all that your heart is often much more important to obey than your mind. Hopefully you all have the heart to understand what that means._

_ThunderClan never backs down from a challenge, therefore, you have been given the ultimate challenge… _flight_. You will all gain feathered wings like a bird and live in the trees, and own the sky, as TreeClan. _

_Bluestar's answer was many loud yowls of approval._

* * *

Since ThunderClan became TreeClan, they have changed very little. They are still compassionate, determined, fierce, and brave cats. Ever since the time of Firestar's passing, they have vowed to never judge a cat by their bloodlines again. After all, it was proven long ago that even a kittypet can become Clan leader. Even now, after not seeing a kittypet for so long, their view of life never wavers.

"Cats are cats, who all deserve a chance." --Bramblestar, one of TreeClan's past leaders

* * *

**Leader-** _Lionstar_

Very elderly longhaired golden tabby tom with smoldering amber eyes, once-muscular body, and broad shoulders. Son of Bramblestar and grandson of Firestar. He has been literally _begged_ to retire to the elders, yet he refuses. Golden wings

**Deputy-** _Bumblebee_

Senior-ish very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumble bee, yellowish-amber eyes, longhaired. Son of Graystar and Millie, brother of Briarroot and Blossomflower. Very pale gray wings, black at tips of feathers

**Medicine Cat-**_ Toadleap_

Elderly-ish black-and-white tom, light green eyes, semi-longhaired. Black-and-white wings, son of Spiderleg and Daisy, brother of the deceased Rosepetal

**Apprentice:** _Curlypaw_

**Warriors-**

_Talonstrike_

Solid sandy ginger tom with unusually long claws, like talons… or Tigerstar. One piercing, smoldering amber eye and one warm, dark green eye, like Firestar. His wings are also sandy ginger, but the tips are black. Lionstar's little brother, and Hollyleaf and Jayfeather's cousin. Grandson of Firestar and Tigerstar, son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, and brother to Blazeheart and Falconfrost. Semi-longhaired

-

_Blazeheart_

Solid dark reddish-ginger tom with bright green eyes, shorthaired, grandson of Firestar and Tigerstar and son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Black nose. Brother to Talonstrike and Falconfrost. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather's cousin. Looks very much like Firestar. Solid dark ginger wings, tipped black

-

_Falconfrost_

Light brown tabby and dark ginger tabby tortoiseshell she-cat, with white paws. Icy blue eyes that are tinted with green, longhaired. Granddaughter of Tigerstar and Firestar, daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, cousin of Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. One light brown tabby wing and one dark brown ginger wing

**Apprentice:** _Thicketpaw_

-

_Skysnow_

Longhaired white tom with dark blue eyes and gray tabby legs (with darker flecks). Dark blue eyes, and surprisingly not blind because of it. Grandson of Cloudtail and Brightheart and son of Whitewing and Ashfur-- yes, _Ashfur_! Gray tabby wings (with darker flecks)

-

_Briarroot_

Senior-ish dark brown she-cat, semi-longhaired. Light blue eyes. Sister of Bumblebee and Blossomflower, daughter of Graystar and Millie. Dark brown wings

-

_Blossomflower_

Senior-ish pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine, pretty amber eyes. Shorthaired. Sister of Bumblebee and Briarroot, daughter of Graystar and Millie. Pale brown wings

-

_Sunspot_

Golden spotted-tabby tom, charming blue eyes. Grandson of Brackenfur and Sorreltail, also grandson of Daisy and… that other barn cat whom's name I cannot remember. Son of Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker. Semi-longhaired, golden tabby wings

-

_Blackice_

Black tom with icy blue eyes, semi-longhaired, black wings.

**Mate:** _Icicleflame_

-

_Swanflight_

White she-cat with one ginger paw and golden-amber eyes, white ginger-tipped wings, longhaired. Icicleflame's sister

-

_Spotburst_

Dark brown tom with large ginger spots placed randomly on his pelt, green eyes. Shorthaired, dark brown wings with random ginger spots

-

_Blackmask _

Creamy-white tom with black paws, tail-tip, inner ears and black face like a mask, dark pupil-less onyx orbs of eyes. Black wings

**Apprentices-**

_Thicketpaw_

Pale brown spotted-tabby she-cat, black tabby stripes are unusually thick, dark, and broad. Green eyes. Shorthaired, ready to become a warrior. Pale brown tabby wings, black tipped

**Mentor:** _Falconfrost_

**Queens-**

_Icicleflame_

White she-cat with orange-amber eyes and ginger paws and tail. Shorthaired, white wings tipped with ginger. Swanflight's sister

**Kits:** _Twilightkit, Coldkit,_

**Mate:**_ Blackice_

**Kits-**

_Twilightkit_ (Later Twilightpaw)

Black she-kit with icy amber eyes, black wings, shorthaired. Takes the most after her father

**Parents:**_ Icicleflame and Blackice_

-

_Coldkit_ (Later Coldpaw)

White she-kit with piercing light blue eyes, white wings, semi-longhaired. Takes the most after her mother

**Parents:** _Icicleflame and Blackice_

**Elders-**

_Foxautumn_

Terra cotta tom with fox-like brown stockings on his legs the color of autumn leaves. Brown wings, orange-amber eyes, shorthaired. Son of Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Brother of Icestorm

-

_Icestorm_

White she-cat with orange-amber eyes and white wings. Longhaired. Daughter of Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Sister of Foxautumn

(Okay, I admit, I altered Foxpaw's (now Foxautumn in this fic) appearance a little, sorry! It was just too good a name to pass up!)

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans**

_Saralee_

Solid fiery-ginger she-cat with white chest and paws, orange-amber eyes. Shorthaired.

* * *

"…Sol was correct. The Clans were going to go through extreme changes. But not the kind that we believed at first. We were not destroyed. Originally, StarClan believed that the Clans were to live by the lake, on the land, and under the trees, as they always had. But no, they were to live in the lake, in the trees, _and_ the land.

Lake, clever and strong. Tree, fierce and brave. Color, swift, loyal, wily and proud. Lake rules the water. Tree rules the sky. Color rules the land.

The 'great darkness' that Sol spoke of, it was the uncertainty of WindClan and ShadowClan. They were sworn enemies, and yet it was their destiny to merge into one Clan. Many fights were fought, much blood was spilled, until the point that LakeClan and TreeClan -formerly RiverClan and ThunderClan- had to step in and stop it. Now, they are in peace and work together as a normal Clan would.

Well, they're not exactly _normal_, per say. The four Clans were destined to evolve since the day they formed, so very, very long ago.

RiverClan, with their love for water, would gain the ability to breath underwater, without gills. LakeClan.

ThunderClan, with their fierceness, determination, and 'failure is not an option!' attitude, would gain the ability of flight, the ultimate challenge. Their kits would be born with feathered wings. TreeClan.

ShadowClan and WindClan, exact opposites, yet so much alike. ShadowClan, wily and cunning, proud of their Clan. WindClan, clever, and loyal to their Clan. Both intelligent, and hold their Clan at the very top of their list. In both Clans, their kits would be born with unnatural colors. Ranging from normal pelts, to sparkles, to an array of rainbowy colors. ColorClan.

That, my kits, is how the three Clans began." Woodwater finished, bubbles coming from her mouth. Me and my siblings stared at her in awe. We never knew our mother was such a great storyteller!

"Wait," My brother, Blackenedkit, mewed. "How did we get like this? I thought StarClan can't control everything?"

"Yeah, Blackenedkit's right! How did ColorClan get their colors, or TreeClan their wings, or us with our underwater thingie?" I chimed in, looking and feeling excited.

"Tell us!" My sister, Whitekit begged. All three of us repeated those same two words, bouncing up and down in front of our mother in a childish manner. Woodwater purred loudly with laughter, more bubbles coming out of her mouth as she did so.

Hi! I'm Wavekit! You already know my mother and siblings, so why don't I introduce you to the others over there, at the other end of the den? The pretty golden queen is Dawntide, and those two kits listening to us quietly are Pixiekit -my best friend- and Tsunamikit, her annoying bossy brother who thinks he knows everything. We're all going to become apprentices today, so we're really excited! To calm us down, Woodwater told us the story of how the three Clans began, but it really just made us for excited!

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you! Just stop _bouncing_!" Woodwater finished her sentenced in a hearty laugh, swatting at us playfully. At the other side of the den, Dawntide smiled warmly. We stopped bouncing and huddled next to each other, quivering with excitement.

"Please continue, Woodwater." Tsunamikit meowed quietly and respectfully, making himself sound important. Pixiekit rolled her eyes at her brother's tone of voice. My fur bristled slightly. Ugh, that mouse-brained Tsunamikit makes me angry every time he opens his big mouth! I could feel my siblings bristle next to me too.

"Well, it was after a the Three, Jaytalon, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze summoned a star to fall into the sky and into the lake. They said a cat spirit named 'Rock' told them to do so, but Rock has not been seen since. Come to think of it, neither has Sol. They both have seemed to just disappear into thin air…

Anyways, the star made the lake poisonous to Twolegs, but not to cats. The Twolegs living at the horseplace abandoned it, taking the horses with them, but not the barn cats. So, the barn cats came to live with ThunderClan, since ThunderClan accepts _everyone_, even now, as TreeClan. But no one seems to care anymore though. Much prejudice against kittypets has been forgotten recently. Perhaps it is because it has been so long since we've last seen one…?" Woodwater trailed off, a thoughtful expression on her face. Whitekit stood up and nudged her gently with her pretty little nose, egging our mother on.

"Er, yes, anyway," Woodwater was awakened from her trance thanks to Whitekit, and was blinking in surprise at her own sleepiness, and I heard Dawntide yawn rather loudly. I wasn't surprised. The other kits and I wouldn't shut up last night, we were much too excited because our apprentice ceremonies were going to take place the next day, which is now today. Even Tsunamikit couldn't keep silent. I felt a bolt of anxiety shoot up my spine for the hundredth time today. "I have told you about the two abandoned Twoleg nests on ColorClan territory, right?" Woodwater asked us.

We all nodded simultaneously. "Right. Well, Twolegs used to live in one of them, but when the water became poisonous to them, they left behind the two hostile kittypets they had. They became loners and fled the lake, never to return." Woodwater finished.

"And the Tribes?" I chirped. Woodwater looked at me skeptically.

"Didn't I already tell you about the Tribes?" her tone sounded a little annoyed. I smiled weakly.

"I… uh… forgot?" I offered. Woodwater stared at me for a second longer before sighing.

"Alright, I'll tell you again." She growled in a defeated voice. I heard Pixiekit giggle and Tsunamikit scoff. I was about to give Tsunamikit a piece of my mind, but Woodwater began talking again. "There are now two Tribes, the Tribe of Rushing Water, and the rather new Tribe of Sharp Teeth," Woodwater's eyes darkened a little at the mention of the last Tribe's name, and her voice became slightly bitter. "they named themselves that deliberately, you know. After Sharptooth, the evil mountain lion that terrorized the Tribe of Rushing Water-"

"-who Feathertail gave her life to kill, yadda yadda." Blackenedkit interrupted her, rolling his gray eyes. We had all been told of the silver she-cat's honorable actions by Beetlebite, LakeClan's only elder. He hadn't been alive during the time of Feathertail's life, but he had been told all about it by those who had. For the oldest, lamest, raspy-voiced, grumpiest cat in LakeClan, Beetlebite had an extraordinary memory. Dreamweaver, our medicine cat, said it was probably something he had from birth, but never really put to use until now, with apprentices and kits asking him to tell stories all the time.

Woodwater looked at Blackenedkit sharply. "Blackenedkit! Show some respect for those passed! If it hadn't been for Feathertail, Stormfur, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, and Bramblestar, you would have never been born! None of us would have." She snapped. Blackenedkit drew back slightly, taken aback by our mother's sudden mood swing. I felt something in Whitekit's throat rumble faintly next to me, and I realized that Whitekit had held in a squeak of fear. I barely noticed that my ears were also flattened against my head now, my seemingly red eyes wide.

"Listen to Woodwater." I heard Tsunamikit order, which was quickly followed by a squeak of his own.

"Shaddup, Tsunamikit! You're not Clan leader!" I heard Pixiekit hiss in aggravation. I also heard Dawntide sigh in annoyed exasperation. We weren't facing them anymore, we were facing Woodwater.

Woodwater's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, my kits. But it just upsets me greatly, how ignorant the newer generation is nowadays…" Okay, now my mother is _really _scaring me. She's beginning to sound a little like Beetlebite. StarClan, no! The last thing we need is another Beetlebite! She sighed. "I fear that, someday, all of the major events that have taken place in the past will be forgotten… no matter what, it must never be forgotten. Because, if it happens again someday, how will we know what to do?" She actually looked worried, and somewhat fearful.

"You needn't worry over a matter such as that, Woodwater." I jumped, and so did my littermates. I turned my head in the direction of the nursery's entrance, to see Waterstar herself sitting there, with an amused expression on her face. "The Clan's history shall never be forgotten. In fact, I believe that every kit should be as well educated as these. Would you please finish?"

Our mother looked baffled for a moment. No one had noticed Waterstar. Then again, Waterstar _did_ tend to pop up out of nowhere randomly. Regaining her composure, Woodwater finished her history lesson. "…Erm… yes, as I was saying," she cast a glance at Blackenedkit, who chuckled nervously in response. "The Tribe of Sharp Teeth used to be just a large band of rogues living…_ somewhat_ peacefully alongside the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains, before they asked to learn the ways of the Tribe, _and_ the Clans, for reasons unknown… mostly. When asked, they merely shrugged it off and said that they needed some laws and rules to keep themselves living in an orderly fashion.

Now they work together just like a Tribe, with a Cloudteller, instead of a Stoneteller. Stoneteller reads the stones, whilst Cloudteller receives signs from the Tribe of Endless Hunting -their Tribal ancestors- from the sky, mainly from clouds. The only difference is their naming traditions." Woodwater seemed to think that was all we wanted to know, because she didn't continue, instead she stood, yawned, and stretched.

She was wrong, we wanted to know more. "What's different about their names?" Pixiekit blurted from behind us.

Woodwater looked surprised again, before an annoyed expression crossed her face. "Alright, I'll tell you, but after this, I'm done." She meowed, and that was that. No one said a word, all was quiet as we waited for her to begin again. "The Tribe of Rushing Water and the Tribe of Sharp Teeth have much different names than us. In the Tribe of Rushing Water, they have names like… 'Song of Drizzling Rain,'" A flash of amusement appeared in the senior queen's eyes. "and that cat, for short, would be called 'Song.' And in the Tribe of Sharp Teeth, their naming customs are very similar to their rival's, but… for short, 'Song of Drizzling Rain' would be 'Drizzlesong.' That, little kits, is all that I know." Woodwater finally finished.

"You are quite talented at telling stories, Woodwater." Waterstar commented good-naturedly, and her tail flicked once. "'Song of Drizzling Rain'… as in Drizzlesong?" The blue-gray she-cat raised one brow at that. "You used Drizzlesong as a reference?"

Woodwater looked sheepish. "…Oh, um… I suppose I did." She looked a little embarrassed with herself. "I hope she doesn't mind."

_Drizzlesong?_ I blinked. Wasn't Drizzlesong a LakeClan warrior? I've heard things from the other cats that said she wasn't a pure RiverClan cat. She was part Tribe, wasn't she? _Oh, wow!_ I thought in awe, finally getting it. _Drizzlesong used to be a Tribe cat! That name must have been her old one! I'm jealous, it's such a pretty name!_ But if she was part Tribe, and part Clan, then who were her parents again? She was related to Graystar, the former leader of TreeClan, and a few other cats I can't remember the names of…

"I'm sure she won't." Waterstar's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I blinked. How long have I been zoned out? I stood up and stretched, much like my mother did, and yawned. We had all woken up just a few minutes before Woodwater started telling us stories, so I still haven't woken up completely yet.

"Kits," I and the other kits snapped our heads at Waterstar, startled by her now-commanding tone. It was kind of scary. "Come now, it's time to hold the apprentice's ceremonies and yours." She ordered as she turned, half-swimming half-walking out the nursery entrance, until only her tail was visible. Blackenedkit, Whitekit, Pixiekit and Tsunamikit all rushed by me, anxiety pouring off them in waves, but I hesitated. I don't know what, but something was telling me I _really_ shouldn't get out of my nest, nor the nursery, today.

Waterstar's tail-tip flicked, beckoning me. I had to suppress a squeak of surprise. What, does she have eyes in the back of her head or something?! I was about to obey when Woodwater snatched me up rather roughly by my scruff, taking me out, and I sensed Dawntide next to us.

Setting me down in front of the Highcoral, a large formation of hard, firm rock-like coral at the center of camp, Woodwater licked me and my littermates furiously, and from the growls of protest coming from Tsunamikit and Pixiekit, I'm guessing Dawntide is too.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highcoral for a Clan meeting!" Waterstar yowled.

Like ghosts, cats slunk out of the hidden dens around camp. The elders from underneath the sunken tree log, the warriors from behind the Sunningboulder, which was in a position that every morning and sunset rays from the Sun would penetrate the water and make it comfortably warm, and at the opposite side of camp, the apprentice's -Reedpaw, Tidepaw, and Fishpaw- heads poked out of the thick clump of underwater reeds they slept in.

I have been inside the leader's den once, to be punished when I left camp without telling anyone. It's inside the Highcoral, which is surprisingly hollow on one side. The medicine cat's den in also inside the _huge_ Highcoral, on the other side, but it's separated from the leader's den completely because of a wall made of coral in between them. You can't even catch a faint scent of the herbs!

Once everyone was gathered, I knew there was _loads_ of fear-scent coming off of me. I was so nervous! _Who's gonna be my mentor? Will I live long enough to become a warrior? What if I fail my assessment? What if my mentor doesn't like me? Or maybe he or she will find me unfit to be a warrior!_ I wailed internally.

"Calm down," I felt Blackenedkit nudge me, purring. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Now stop with the fear-scent!" He whispered, sounding vaguely amused. Next to me, I heard Whitekit stifle a giggle. I felt myself flush underneath my fur, embarrassed that my fear-scent was so strong that a kit -even if I was one too- had smelled it.

"I have called you all here for two of my favorite duties. LakeClan is blessed, for we will have many new apprentices and three new warriors today." Waterstar announced. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reedpaw, Tidepaw, and Fishpaw's eyes light up at the last part.

"Tidepaw, Reedpaw, Fishpaw." Waterstar called the first warrior-to-be. Tidepaw's expression was that of pure glee and excitement as she practically ran forward, nearly having to skid to a halt before the Highcoral. Waterstar's eyes glittered with amusement at her enthusiasm, an emotion I've been seeing a lot of today. Reedpaw and Fishpaw also looked happy, but they seemed to have much more control as they stepped forward calmly.

Raising her head to the sky, Waterstar repeated the words leaders have spoken since the ancient times, "I call my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Waterstar looked down at them. "Tidepaw, Reedpaw, Fishpaw, your mentors, Drizzlesong, Lilywhisker, and Tawnysplash have trained you well. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Reedpaw's voice was calm, yet apprehensive.

"I do." Fishpaw's voice sounded about the same.

"I-I do." Tidepaw sounded much more shaky, like she couldn't contain her excitement. I don't blame her, right after she became an apprentice, before I was born, Tidepaw caught a nasty case of greencough and it was unsure whether she would make it, even though she was given tons of catmint. She recovered, and ever since she just couldn't shut up about her warrior ceremony. But from the way everyone put up with her, I guess it was okay because she was still dedicated to training and doing her apprentice duties.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Tidepaw, Reedpaw, Fishpaw, from this forward you shall be known as Tidecloud, Reedtail, and Fishglide. StarClan welcomes you as full warriors of LakeClan." Waterstar finished, looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Tidecloud! Reedtail! Fishglide!" The Clan chanted. The former apprentices went to join their fellow warriors, while being showered in congratulations.

"Whitekit, Blackenedkit, Wavekit, Tsunamikit, Pixiekit." Waterstar called. Whitekit yelped, and bounded forward, shaking a little with excitement. The rest of us followed, doing pretty much the same thing. "I call my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They would like to become warriors of LakeClan… and one of them as medicine cat." Waterstar's eyes flicked to Pixiekit, and I blinked in confusion. What? Pixiekit wanted to be a medicine cat? She's shown interest in herbs and stuff before, but I never thought…

"But they must first become apprentices. Whitekit, Blackenedkit, Wavekit, Tsunamikit, and Pixiekit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Whitepaw, Blackenedpaw, Wavepaw, Tsunamipaw and Pixiepaw." Waterstar dubbed us. I felt my chest swell with pride for myself when she gave me my apprentice name, then even more for everyone else.

"Frostbite," Waterstar called the white tom forward. "you had done an excellent job in training Lilywhisker, and I felt you deserved a nice break. Do you feel fit enough to train another apprentice?" Waterstar rested her brilliant blue gaze on the senior warrior.

Frostbite's eyes looked almost surprised at the question. "Of course, Waterstar! I always am." He answered in that deep voice of his. Frostbite sometimes came to visit the nursery, so I knew him… a little. All I knew was that he was one very respected cat in LakeClan, not as much as Waterstar or Dreamweaver, our medicine cat, of course, but he was still looked up to. Especially by apprentices.

"Very well. Frostbite, you will train Blackenedpaw. Frostbite, you were trained by Volestar himself, during his short time as leader. I hope that his sense of duty and your loyalty will be passed down to Blackenedpaw." Frostbite nodded, while Blackenedpaw's eyes widened. Blackenedpaw literally bounced forward, touching noses with his new mentor, who had one brow raised in question Frostbite wasn't particularly fond in bouncy, over-excited cats.

_Whoa!_ I thought, looking at them, feeling jealous and happy for my brother at the same time. _Blackenedpaw's mentor is _Frostbite_?! Lucky mouse-brain!_ I spotted Frostbite's expression. _Heh. Oh yeah, they're gonna get along just _fine_._ Waterstar's words replayed themselves in my head. Frostbite was trained by Volestar?! Volestar was leader for a short time before Waterstar, who was Waterfur back then, before he caught a mysterious illness and died, Petalblossom, the medicine cat back then, being unable to him as the sickness ripped away all nine lives at once.

I think Volestar's name before he became leader was Voletooth or something. And wasn't Petalblossom mentored by Willowshine, and was Beetlebite's sister? I think a little later she caught the illness too, and died. Luckily Dreamweaver was ready to become full medicine cat by then. That must have been a long time ago, Dreamweaver's ready for an apprentice herself now!

"Goldenstream," Waterstar called for the golden tom. The longhaired golden tom stood, his massively contrasting blue-gray tail waving lazily. "you also did well in the mentoring of Dewstream. You are ready for another apprentice." Goldenstream didn't say anything, just kept his gaze locked on Waterstar, looking expectant. "You will train Tsunamipaw. Grasswhisker was your mentor. I hope that his devotion and your assertiveness will be passed on to this apprentice." Waterstar declared. _Pffbbt,_ I scoffed silently, _like Tsunamipaw needs to be any more assertive. I don't even think it's _possible_._

With a look in his eyes that basically said _'I am royalty, and you all must do as I say'_, Tsunamipaw rose to touch noses with his mentor. My claws scraped the ground. Why was Tsunamipaw so arrogant? Just because his father, Riverpool, was deputy--

"Dappledot," Waterstar called forth the spotted she-cat. "you did a splendid job in mentoring Icegaze. You are ready for a second apprentice. You will mentor Whitepaw. Your mentor was Pricklefur, so I hope his loyalty and your loving nature get passed on to this apprentice." Dappledot nodded, and Whitepaw's tail shot straight up. Dappledot visited the nursery often, and she and Whitepaw had become very close. Call it a big sister/little sister relationship. Happily bounding over to her new mentor, Whitepaw and Dappledot touched noses, which was tradition.

"Dreamweaver," I had to stop myself from groaning. Great. I'm gonna be last. After all, I've already figured out that Pixiepaw is going to be the medicine cat apprentice. I'm happy for her, really, I'm just a little cross that she didn't tell me. "you told me that you believe it is time for an apprentice of your own, ironically, on the same day that Pixiepaw came to me and asked if she could be your apprentice. You will mentor Pixiepaw. Petalblossom was your mentor. I hope that her compassion and your sympathy get passed down to this apprentice." Quivering with excitement, Pixiepaw touched noses with her new mentor, then flinched when she felt my gaze scorching her back fur. Glancing over her shoulder, she shot me a weak apologetic grin.

Oh yeah, Pixiepaw knew what I was mad at her about. What? She should have told me! But my anger melted instantaneously when I realized my turn was next. My tail shot straight up like Whitepaw's did. _Yes!_ I yowled mentally. _Yes! Who's gonna be_ my_ mentor?!_

"Snowtiger," My tail flopped to the ground at that. _Snowtiger_?! Does Waterstar have bees in her brain?! Sure, Snowtiger is one of LakeClan's best warriors, heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she _was_ the best, but she's not exactly the friendliest of cats. The massive dark brown tabby-and-white she-cat stood, broad shoulders in full view and icy pale green eyes locked on me. I shivered. They say that when Snowtiger was born, her eyes were open, letting everyone see her colder-than-leafbare eyes, so they named her Snowkit, because she seemed so cold and spiteful like leafbare.

"your time for an apprentice is long overdue. As well as Icegaze, whom I promise will be the first to get an apprentice next litter. You will mentor Wavepaw." Waterstar announced.

_No! No! No! NONONONONONO!!!_ I wanted to caterwaul.

"Robintalon was your mentor. I hope that his sense of right and wrong and your constant alertness and fighting skill get passed on to this apprentice." Waterstar finally finished. I struggled to look happy as I rose to touch noses with my new mentor. Snowtiger's nose was chillingly cold.

Snowtiger's icy pale green eyes bore down on me, and I had to keep down _another_ shiver.

"I know you're not to happy with Waterstar's decision…" I nearly flinched at Snowtiger's icy, clipped, whispering, obviously feminine voice in my ear. Her face remained stonily indifferent. "…and I'm not too happy with it either. I never really wanted an apprentice," Why am I not surprised? "but I suppose you and I will just have to make due." Snowtiger turned away from me, sitting down. I just stood, frozen, fur on end. Why does Snowtiger have to be so… _eerie_? It always seemed like she would slit your throat at any given minute, with the way she just seemed to just be waiting, _waiting_. Like a spider waiting for the kill.

Our Clanmates disbanded. When everyone seemed to be in their proper place, Snowtiger turned to me, her cold eyes giving nothing away. "Riverpool is in charge of the sunset patrol along the Forestshore, do you want to go with them?" She asked me, eyes unblinking. Her eyes were probably the most intimidating thing about her. The Forestshore is one of the shores where LakeClan territory meets ColorClan territory, the other shores being called the Moorshore and the Pineshore. Everyone says that the Moorshore used to be on WindClan territory, while the Forestshore used to be on ThunderClan territory, and the Pineshore on ShadowClan turf. LakeClan owns the Marshshore, where RiverClan territory used to be, but from what I hear, we don't use it much.

I hesitated to answer, not sure if I wanted to be around so few cats with _Snowtiger_, who looked like she could take them all on easily. But eagerness to see the rest of LakeClan territory won me over quickly. "…Um… yeah. Sure." I answered, still recovering from the coldness of my mentor's nose. An idea struck me. "Oh! Can I ask Frostbite if he can come with Blackenedpaw?" I chirped, then felt surprised at myself for sounding so cheerful all of a sudden.

Raising a brow at me in question -the first expression besides indifference I had seen on Snowtiger's face all day- Snowtiger nodded stiffly. Happy to get away from my mentor, if only for a few minor minutes, I looked around myself, searching for Frostbite.

I spotted him at the fresh-kill pile, eating a plump trout. _Good,_ I thought. _He's almost finished._ "Frostbite!" I called, padding over to him.

"Mmmf?" Frostbite answered with a full mouth, raising his head.

"Are you going on the sunset patrol? Snowtiger and I are, and you can bring Blackenedpaw…" I trailed off, waiting for his answer.

Swallowing the last few bites of his trout, Frostbite answered. "Sure. He decided to take a nap in the apprentice's reeds, the lazy bum. Wake him up for me, will you?" I was about to nod when Tsunamipaw made his presence known.

"No need. I will do it. As the deputy's son, I am expected to be responsible and thoughtful." I jumped. _Stupid Tsunamipaw!_ I wanted to growl. _Warn somebody before you do that! _Tsunamipaw sounded like a broken record player. I've lost count of how many times I've heard him say that.

I opened my mouth to tell him off, but Frostbite meowed, "Fine, fine. Go do it and put unnecessary work on your shoulders." Ignoring Frostbite's jibe, Tsunamipaw… ugh… _regally_ made his way to the apprentice's reeds.

I bristled. "Why did you let him do that?!" I spat, forgetting that I was talking to a much more experienced senior warrior. I was just too mad. "If you don't tell him off, he's going to _keep_ being an arrogant, obnoxious, fox-hearted _brat_!"

Frostbite just gave me an amused look. "Perhaps so. But better he do the extra work than I or you, am I right?" he wriggled his brows at me. I blinked, and blinked again when I saw his point. Tsunamipaw's bound to get tired of being 'responsible and thoughtful' sooner or later.

My fur began to lay flat. "…I guess so." I said uncertainly. Frostbite stood up and we both waited for Blackenedpaw in silence. Then a whole bunch of noises came from the apprentice's reeds.

"LEMME SLEEP, YOU STUPID PIECE OF FOX-DUNG!" Came the inevitable yowl of irritation and protest. I noticed several pairs of eyes shoot towards the apprentice's reeds in alarm, before they shrugged it off and continued with whatever they were doing.

"Not until you get up, you intolerable simpleton!" Guess who? "Wavepaw and Snowtiger wish to go on sunset patrol with you and Frostbite!"

"Well they can kiss my--" There was a abrupt pause, and then: "Wait, what?! Of course I'll go, why didn't you wake me up sooner, Tsunamipaw?!" A black streak bolted out of the apprentice's reeds, and Blackenedpaw was in front of us in an instant, an annoyed-looking Tsunamipaw following suit.

"…I have done what I said I would do." And with that, Tsunamipaw went off to look for his own mentor. Feeling more satisfied than the time I put some mouse bile on Tsunamipaw's first mouse, I licked my brother's forehead, purring, trying to wake him up. Poor guy looked half-asleep.

"Wavepaw!" I heard Snowtiger call. I winced. She sounded cross. Mouse-dung! I had forgotten about her for a moment!

"C-coming, Snowtiger!" I yelped, dashing through the water to where Snowtiger sat with Riverpool and Drizzlesong. I could hear Blackenedpaw and Frostbite close behind. I spied Reeftail, Fishglide, and Tidecloud keeping a silent vigil in the center of camp. I knew they would become great respected warriors.

Swimming upwards towards the surface, I and my brother set out on our very first patrol. The sunset patrol along the lakeshore, and on the same day we were made apprentices, too! Briefly I wondered what Whitepaw, Pixiepaw and Tsunamipaw were doing right now, but I shook it off. Probably things just as important.

Yeah, remember that feeling I had earlier? The one that said I _really_ shouldn't have gotten out of my nest today? I was about to find out why I had that feeling.

* * *

**A/N:** I edited it x_x Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Enter: Blackenedpaw

Hey, ya'll! Don't worry, my author's comments isn't going to be as long this time. Read and enjoy! …And please don't forget to review! I really want to know what you think!

------

"The air is so _cold_!" I yowled when we reached the surface. It really was. But I was secretly surprised. I expected the feeling of air through my fur to feel completely alien and uncomfortable to me, but to my immense surprise it somehow felt vaguely familiar. I glanced at my sister, and even though her expression gave nothing away, I could see that confused glint in her eye.

"_Quiet_, Blackenedpaw!" Riverpool snapped at me. "Do you _want_ both ColorClan and TreeClan to hear us?!" I ducked my head in shame. My name is Blackenedpaw, and I'mma proud LakeClan apprentice! I just became an apprentice today, really, and already I've been chosen to go on a patrol! Whitepaw and Tsunamipaw must be _so_ jealous!

"…Sorry." I mumbled. Whitepaw is my sister, as well as Wavepaw, who is also with me. Tsunamipaw is the brother of Wavepaw's best friend, Pixiepaw, and he's an arrogant brat! He thinks he's all that just 'cause his father, Riverpool, is Clan deputy--

"Blackenedpaw, pay _attention_!" Frostbite, my mentor, hissed in my ear. We had all been floating with our heads above the surface of the water when I dozed off into thought, and I felt my eyes widen in shock when I saw everyone else was a few trout-lengths in front of me already. Clumsily splashing through the water, I caught up with them, while everyone else -and surprisingly enough, Wavepaw- were swimmingly silently and fluidly through the water, heads above the water, even though we really didn't need to. I guess we were to let ColorClan or TreeClan patrols know we were coming, or something like that.

Wondering what in StarClan's name Wavepaw's secret was, I stared at her for a minute, then noticed she was staring at something. Following her gaze, I discovered she was intently watching and mimicking Snowtiger, her mentor, and I nearly slapped my forehead at my own stupidness. _I shoulda thought of that!_ Turning my eyes to Frostbite, I did my best to copy how his legs moved, and did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself… even if my swimming _was_ a little sloppier than everyone else's.

After a few minutes we reached the Forestshore. The sky was just starting to turn orange, violet, and all those other colors. It _was_ sunset, after all. Keeping our paws to the water, we walked along the border, making sure to look out for anything suspicious.

Well, the older cats were. Wavepaw and I were blindly following, mesmerized by the striking green beauty of the forest. It was so _green_! We've been so used to seeing almost everything in shades of blue that this certainly seemed alien to us. And the sun! Oh, the _sun_! It much brighter than how it looked to us underwater! Painfully so, in fact. I squinted my eyes shut and I bet my next meal Wavepaw was doing the same.

I shivered. The air was penetrating to my skin, and it felt so _cold_. I blinked when I heard an unfamiliar noise. Turning my head in it's direction, I saw something that matched the description of a mouse under a… bush? I think that's what it's called. It looked like a fluffy clump of reeds, or something along those lines.

"I think I smell something." I faintly heard Drizzlesong hiss. "I think it's--"

I stopped, and, crouching instinctively, I sprinted for it. "Blackenedpaw!" I heard the others shout after me. I ignored them. It's a free meal, who wouldn't go for it? Plus, I've never tasted land prey before. Besides, there was no ColorClan patrols aroun--

My thoughts were immediately cut off when I felt something barrel into me, and I felt completely winded. "Don't you _dare_ go for that mouse, LakeClan kit!" I heard a voice snarl above me. Opening my eyes, I caught my first sight of a ColorClan cat. It was a dark gray -almost black- she-cat with neon-green eyes.

Eyes narrowed, I spat, "Look who's talking, _ColorClan_ _kit_! You're just as big as me!" My tail lashed, and so did hers. Great StarClan, ColorClan cats smelled _awful_! They smelled like rotting… something and many other scents I've never smelled before. What, don't they _ever_ clean themselves?! Then I noticed something odd. My fur was rising. Why? It's never done so before. Maybe it's because I've been underwater all my life?

_That's not important._ I told myself sternly. _What's important is teaching this _kit_ a lesson she won't soon forget._ I silently stressed the word 'kit' like it was a bad taste in my mouth, even though I knew I was also pretty much a kit myself. Mouth curling into a snarl, I tried to stand up. I was about to leap at her when I felt a paw bash itself into my head. Feeling dizzy, I flopped back down to the ground like a rock.

"Mouse-brained _fool_!" Wavepaw snarled furiously. My sister was _scary_ when she was mad. I could literally sense the shock coming off of the ColorClan she-cat in waves. "I'm _so_ sorry. My brother doesn't know when to shut up. You moron, why did you go after that mouse?! You know that's ColorClan prey!" Wavepaw berated me, and I just laid there. Best let her get it out of her system, otherwise Wavepaw would explode at the wrong time. It's happened before.

I heard pawsteps and splashes so I knew the others were approaching. Then more disgusting scents filled my nostrils, and I felt a jolt of fear shoot up my spine. _More_ ColorClan cats! Great, just what I needed! I'm gonna have this stink in my nose and mouth for moons! StarClan, I might even start smelling like them!

"What's going on over here?" Wavepaw went silent at the new voice, and I lifted my head, curious. My ears flattened instantly at the sight of the newcomer, and I hastily stood up, my fur rising in… apprehension? Yes, I'm sure that what rising fur means. Stuff like that.

The newcomer was a black tom who's fur seemed to have a blue tint to it, and his forehead held the white mark of a crescent moon. But that wasn't the trait to him that scared me. His eyes were blood red, and they seemed to glow. I barely concealed a shiver. How can his Clanmates go through every day looking at those eyes? They're terrifying! He looked about the size of a new warrior. I wonder how recently his apprenticeship ended?

"Everpaw… what are you doing with these LakeClan cats? And why are they on our territory? Rainbowsun's gonna be mad." The dark tom hissed. Everpaw whirled on him.

"Don't go blaming me, Nightstalker! _This_ little _kit_," she sneered, pointing her tail at me, "trespassed on _our_ land." Nightstalker's eerie eyes turned to me, and I gulped.

"Stop." Riverpool's voice rang out. "It was a mistake, no harm was done. Blackenedpaw will be _severely_-" Riverpool looked at me with narrowed pupil-less eyes. "-punished." His dark blue eyes were like fire. Snowtiger beckoned her apprentice over to her with a flick of her tail, and Wavepaw obeyed without question.

Nightstalker opened his mouth, a hostile expression on his face, then he blinked in what looked like surprise and closed it. "What's that?" He meowed, glancing around himself.

_What's what?_ I strained my ears forward, trying to catch whatever sound the dark tom was hearing. I heard screeches in the distance, and they were growing louder. Rustles and muffled yowls became loud crashes and ear-splitting screeches as two fighting cats tumbled towards us, a spitting, furious mass.

I leapt back in shock, eyes wide, and I heard Drizzlesong give a started yelp. I focused my eyes on the two fighting cats, and saw that one was a massive-looking black-and-white tom, only catching a few glimpses of his neon-green eyes. They reminded me of Everpaw's. The other was a brownish-black tom.

_Neither of these cats are from my Clan._ I noted. I would have recognized them if they were.

Nightstalker launched himself into the screeching rolling mass, breaking them up. "Totalpaw, Shadowfire! What in StarClan's name are you _doing_?!" he spat.

I was sure that Totalpaw was the dark one, but Shadowfire proved me wrong. "Totalpaw is a menace to ColorClan! You heard what Seedscatter said when he was born! He's an _evil omen_, and must be killed!" The brown, smaller tom snarled, pointing his muzzle accusingly at the black-and-white larger tom. Totalpaw's eyes narrowed, and he hissed. So did Everpaw, but much more ferociously.

_Wait, he's an apprentice?!_ I thought in awe. _He looks strong enough to be a senior warrior, at least!_

Nightstalker sighed. "Shadowfire, Coalstar's been over this time and time again--"

"And has he done anything about it?! No! He knows what must happen, and yet he just lets his guard down like a sitting duck, giving _Totalpaw_-" Shadowfire spat out the name like it was a curse. "-the perfect chance to strike at any given time!" Shadowfire hardly seemed to notice us at all.

In one swift movement, Nightstalker had bitten a key spot in Shadowfire's neck, and Shadowfire was down like a rock, unconscious. Turning to us again, Nightstalker mewed, "Don't tell your Clan about this and we won't tell ours."

I looked at my Clanmates. Snowtiger looked stoic, as usual, Wavepaw and Drizzlesong were wide-eyed with shock, Frostbite looked… well, he just had one brow raised, surprisingly. I think there's even amusement in his eyes. Odd. Riverpool also looked wide-eyed for a moment, before he gave Nightstalker a sympathetic look. "I would, Nightstalker, but as deputy of LakeClan, I cannot." he answered the dark tom.

Nightstalker looked dismayed, but nonetheless meowed, "I understand. Totalpaw, Everpaw, come." Shadowfire on his back, Nightstalker began to pad away, Everpaw following suit. Totalpaw did not move. Nightstalker stopped. "Totalpaw, _come_." He beckoned the apprentice.

Totalpaw did not move.

Nightstalker looked worried and exasperated at the same time. "Totalpaw, _please_. We don't have _time_ for this--"

"Don't call me Totalpaw! That's not my name anymore!" Totalpaw exploded. His neon-green eyes blazed with un-comprehendible rage and hatred. "I'm _sick_ of being treated like an evil omen from the Dark Forest itself!" His voice sounded older than it should for someone his age. "Everyone hates me, nobody cares about me, except my sister!" His eyes darted to Everpaw for a heartbeat, then back to Nightstalker.

"My name is no longer Totalpaw, it's Total_darkness_! And you will address me as such!" Swinging his head in Everpaw's direction, Totalp--… Totaldarkness meowed in a much calmer and friendlier voice than before, "My sister, please, join me! We'll leave this awful place and start a life all our own!" His eyes were practically begging.

Everpaw looked shocked for a moment, before her eyes became overwhelmed with sadness. "Totalpaw… I… I can't. You know that. And neither can you. We belong here, in ColorClan. Everything will get better, I promise. You just need to prove yourself--"

"I've proven myself countless times before!" Totaldarkness snapped harshly, and Everpaw flinched. An array of emotions crossed the larger tom's face. Betrayal, anguish, sadness, shock, anger. He backed away slowly, before whipping around and dashing out of sight into the forest.

"Totalpaw!" Nightstalker's caterwaul echoed throughout the forest as he shot after the broken apprentice. Everpaw followed soon after. Shadowfire was left on the ground, unconscious, but nobody made a move towards him. In fact, I think everyone else has forgotten about him entirely.

"…That was… interesting…" Frostbite mewed blankly after several moments of awkward silence. I nodded in agreement. What was going to happen to Totaldarkness? Not that it was any of my business, but still.

"…Redclaw…" I blinked when I heard Snowtiger whisper a name. There were several emotions in her voice that made it sound downright alien: worry, love, dread, and loneliness. I felt Wavepaw stiffen beside me and knew she had heard it too.

"What was that about?" Drizzlesong asked no one in particular.

"We must report this to Waterstar _now_. Let's go back." Riverpool ordered. However, Wavepaw and I did not follow immediately. I felt as if we had just gotten our first hint at some big secret. Something big. And what's more, I felt as if the forest was calling me. I actually felt _torn_ between the water and the forest, when I didn't even know fox-dung about the forest!

"Wavepaw!"

"Blackenedpaw!" Our mentors called. Snapping out of it, I turned and leapt into the water, making a loud splash, but no one complained. I wondered if Wavepaw had felt the same. She had paused just as long as I, after all.

Snowtiger had a troubled look on her face -very unusual- while Riverpool looked to be in deep thought as we ducked our heads underwater and swam back down into the lake, down towards the camp. _Where we belong. _I told myself. Perhaps Riverpool was thinking of how to explain this to Waterstar? It was understandable. I mean, this _was_ confusing. Very much so.

------At Camp (I'm lazy XP)------

"Then what happened? C'mon, tell me!" Whitepaw pestered as I took a bite from my fish. It was dark now, and Riverpool was talking with Waterstar. Frostbite and Snowtiger had gone to the warrior's den to sleep, and Wavepaw had vanished to somewhere. I didn't worry, though. Wavepaw was pretty much the leader of us three. She never made any stupid decisions or anything. Tsunamipaw was near us, eating his own prey. Pixiepaw had already gone to sleep in the medicine cat's den, and I think I saw Wavepaw go in there earlier before she disappeared.

Swallowing, I answered, "Well, then I said, "Oh yeah?! Say that to my face!" And she did. So I gave her a few good scars to remember." I finished my story proudly.

"…Liar." Tsunamipaw growled quietly. I stiffened and whirled on him.

"Oh _yeah_?! Well, what proof do you have that I'mma liar?! Huh?! You weren't even _there_!" I sneered, knowing I had hit a sore spot.

Tsunamipaw looked at me with dark blue eyes, his expression dark and loathsome. "…Where are _your_ scars? Surely she fought back when you 'gave her a few good scars to remember.'" He had one arrogant brow raised.

I bristled. Ever since I came back down from the land I've been able to do that even underwater. Which is odd, because I've never seen any of the other warriors do it, and they've _all_ been on land and get mad enough to bristle. "I-I-I-I um…" I was at a loss for words. The stupid, arrogant piece of fox-dung had caught me!

"Y-yeah. I didn't fall for it either." Whitepaw mewed, but the stutter clearly proved that she had.

"Oh, stop getting your tails in a knot, Tsunamipaw, Blackenedpaw." I jumped at the sound of my sister's voice. Tsunamipaw's eyes lightened at the sight of her, which I almost missed. Oh, don't worry. I'll ask him about that later.

"Wavepaw! Where were you? … And why do you stink?" I practically yelled. Wavepaw slapped her tail over my mouth and I coughed.

"Quiet! What, do you want to wake up the whole camp?!" I blinked and glanced around. Everyone was asleep in their respective dens or reeds right now, except for Lightpebble and Tawnysplash, who were sharing tongues and gossiping like typical she-cats outside the warrior's den. Lightpebble's my aunt, you know! Tawnysplash yawned, then Lightpebble, and they both entered the warrior's den.

Tsunamipaw stood and yawned. "Let's go to sleep." He said in between yawns, stretching. We all wordlessly agreed and made our way over to the apprentice's reeds, slipping in and finding our own individual spots.

Everyone else was asleep almost as once, but I hesitated to close my eyes. I had missed something. I looked at Wavepaw and blinked. She hadn't answered my question! And I knew I had missed something else too. Tilting my head to the side, staring at Wavepaw's peaceful sleeping face, I wondered just where she had been while she was gone.

------

……… Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Spying & Regretting

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long!~~

Okay, I just want to make something clear. Some of the names don't make sense to some of you, I'm sure, but that's because you don't _read the fucking descriptions._ Or just skim over them. Read them over again in chapter one and _try_ to remember that there is something in the description that strongly influenced that cat's name.

And I know some things don't make sense, just be patient and let the story unfold. All will be become clear soon.

------

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Meh?" I mewed drowsily, eyes blinking open. I was having a peaceful dreamless sleep, and now someone was trying to wake me up. Fox-dung, couldn't they see that I was--

"Wavepaw!" Tsunamipaw's irritated voice snapped. His tail was lashing from side to side obnoxiously. He didn't even apologize as his tail literally slapped Blackenedpaw across the face, waking him up instantly.

Looking up at the dark gray tom with eyes close to the color red, I snapped just as nastily, "What, you arrogant piece of fox-dung?!" Honestly, he should have known better. Everyone knew I was incredibly difficult in the morning.

However, the dark-blue eyed tom did not seem fazed at all. That was the only thing I admired about him. He could take anything I threw at him, even when I was feeling especially nasty. But that was the _only_ thing about Tsunamipaw I admired, mind you.

Something flashed in his eyes and he hissed, "How am I arrogant, exactly?" His body seemed to go rigid, and he lowered his head as if he were about to charge. Evidently, what I had said hurt him. Possibly a lot. Good. I sent a glance at Blackenedpaw, who was giving a pointed 'Are you stupid?' look at Tsunamipaw. Whitepaw was still sound asleep next to me, I could feel it.

I snorted. "Oh, gee Tsunamipaw, I dunno, how you always act as if you're better than everyone else just because your father is deputy? What, do you think that everything will be given to you just because of _that_?" After moons of living with him in the nursery, I had built up a genuine hate for Tsunamipaw deep in my heart. I hated him, no question about it. And at the same time I secretly looked up to him, awed by his sheer gall. I had always wondered: _Why can't I be as confident as him? Have no doubts of myself?_ There've been many times where I would stare at him for a time when he was asleep and wish and pray to StarClan that they would give me some of his confidence.

But this was not one of those times. No, I knew that right now, as I looked up at him from my nest, my reddish gaze held nothing but contempt.

Which apparently wasn't what Tsunamipaw wanted to see. His eyes widened a fraction and his body became even more rigid, but he said nothing. Hissing quietly, he hastily exited the apprentice's reeds. I blinked, wondering why he had had such a strange reaction. I've told him that too many times to count, why would it effect him _now_?

"Tsunamipaw's actin' weird." Blackenedpaw deadpanned, voicing my thoughts.

"Hmm." I agreed. Honestly, I didn't really care. Which was a lie, somewhat. When Tsunamipaw's eyes had widened like that, and got this shocked look in them, something in me had regretted saying anything at all. Which doesn't surprise me all that much. He is my Clanmate, it's only natural to feel _some_ concern for him, even if was an arrogant brat. I shrugged it off, but something in the back of my mind kept on quietly nagging me about it.

Licking my sister's forehead, I purred, "Whitepaw, wake up. It's dawn."

Yawning, the white apprentice woke. "Mleh? What?" She mewed in-between yawns as she stretched.

"Oh, yeah. Wavepaw!" Blackenedpaw suddenly meowed, sounding as if he had just remembered something important. Standing up, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked sleepily as I yawned as well.

"Where did you go yesterday?" He sounded curious. I froze for a fraction of a second, before relaxing.

"…I left?" I joked nonchalantly. But when his expression didn't change, I immediately went on the defensive. "What, I'm gone for a little bit and you assume I left camp?" I meant to sound accusing, but it just came out defensive. "Why would I leav--"

"Wavepaw." Blackenedpaw cut me off, his tone serious, although it had a hint of hurt to it. I know why. "We don't keep secrets from each other." Took the words right out of my mouth. It was true, we had never kept anything from each other before. He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Whitepaw blinked twice, looking confused. "Wavepaw left? I never noticed."

"Well, I did." Blackenedpaw came face-to-face with me, soot-colored eyes serious. He stared me down.

I bristled slightly, before sighing in defeat. "Alright, alright, already!" I growled grumpily. "Remember the little incident at the ColorClan border? Well, I went back there to check it out, y'know, see what happened after. I snuck close to their camp and heard yowling and screeching. Everyone was fighting that Totalpaw--"

"Total_darkness_." Blackenedpaw corrected me. I ignored him.

"--cat. And they were _losing_. How could so many warriors lose against _one_ apprentice?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else, really.

Whitepaw just stared at me, completely shocked. I could just guess why:

One: her perfect leader of a sister had actually _broken the rules,_ and two: the news that one apprentice had actually taken on all of his Clan's warrior and probably _won_. Whitepaw never really was the brave type, but neither Blackenedpaw nor I cared.

Blackenedpaw stared at me for a second, silent. "…Did you see any cute she-cats?" He finally managed.

Even though he had probably said the first thing that came to mind (_the StarClan-forsaken mouse-brain_, I growled mentally.) I stared at him in shock at his sheer stupidity. "Who _cares_?!" I snapped, once again slamming my paw into his head. He smacked face-first into the sandy floor-reeds of the apprentice's reeds.

Ah, yes. The wonders of _gravity_…

Whitepaw stared at her brother in pity, but she didn't dare say a thing. She knew better than to invoke my wrath.

"Are you going to just sit in here and gossip or what?" I jumped as Frostbite's voice entered my ears. How long had he been there? And more importantly, did he hear anything that I just said?! "And you, Blackenedpaw! This is no time to lay around and nap! Do you want to train or not?!"

Blackenedpaw scrambled to his feet clumsily. "No sir! I-I mean-- uh… Yessir! Um…" He struggled to find the right words. I stared at him with a blank face, wondering why my brother was _such_ an _idiot_--

"Come on then, Dappledot and Snowtiger want to bring your sisters to battle train with us. Goldenstream with Tsunamipaw, too." Frostbite said with a sigh at his apprentice, though there was a shine of amusement in his dark orange-amber eyes.

I gritted my teeth at the last part. Training. With Tsunamipaw. _And _Snowtiger.

Joy.

-------------------

"Oof!" I huffed as I was pinned down by Whitepaw, the air getting knocked out of my lungs. Dappledot and Snowtiger had made us spar with each other, and for a second I thought I was winning, because of my advantage. I was larger, more muscular, and yet slender at the same time. My sister was smaller and weaker, and she had a tuft of fur on the top of her head that got into her eyes constantly when she was moving quickly. I thought that would hinder her sight.

I was wrong, of course. Curse my luck! Wait, that probably wouldn't be a very good idea…

Whitepaw had used her smaller size to squeeze under me, then she unbalanced me, and _then _she _headbutted_ my _stomach_ (Ow.), making me land roughly on my back, and when I tried to get up, she slammed her paws on my shoulders, once again making me thump back onto the ground, sending the air out of my lungs with a huff. Which led to this little scenario right here.

"Hah! Pinned ya!" My sister mewed gleefully. Apparently she was very proud of herself for this little achievement. After all, I had always been the stronger one, the smarter one. I knew for a fact she wasn't jealous. No, no. Whitepaw just wasn't the type to feel things like that. She was timid by nature. Some may even say she was a coward, and those same some would receive a good nick in their ear if they ever said it within hearing range of Blackenedpaw or I.

Frostbite called off the match, and as Whitepaw went over to Dappledot, I heard the light brown spotted she-warrior meow to my sister. "Tsunamipaw's been very sour today. I don't blame him, after what his father said."

That piqued my interest, and it looked like it aroused Whitepaw's interest too, because she asked, "Really? What did Riverpool say?"

Dappledot looked at her apprentice in surprise. "You didn't hear?" At Whitepaw's shake of the head, she decided to explain. "Tsunamipaw woke up before you guys did, and while he was eating breakfast, Riverpool approached him and they began a heated conversation, and before we all knew it, they were hissing and yelling. I remember the last thing Riverpool said loud and clear: _"You always act as if you're better than everyone else just because your father is deputy. What, do you think that everything will be given to you just because of _that_?"_ Tsunamipaw looked very hurt after that. Then he went to wake up you guys." Dappledot finished.

_That's… the same thing I said._

Both Whitepaw and I froze, and behind me I heard Blackenedpaw gasp quietly. Now I know he heard too. I felt horrible. I felt _guilty_. _Guilty_ for telling _Tsunamipaw_ off. I felt my eyes widen and my ears droop a little against my will.

Whitepaw and Dappledot finally seemed to notice my presence, and Whitepaw looked at me with worry. She'd never seen me like this. We'd just been little kits in the nursery who had never gotten in serious trouble or danger before, or anything. My expression must look so foreign on my face.

"If you're done gossiping about my little dysfunctional family," Tsunamipaw snapped harshly, seemingly materializing out of thin air just a few tail-lengths away from me. I looked at him in surprise. I had completely forgotten he was even there. "Then we should get back to, oh, gee, I dunno, _training_. _Ooh_, what a concept." He had such a fiery look in his dark blue eyes that I barely kept myself from recoiling in… dare I say it… _fear_. Fear of the one cat I swore I'd _never_ fear.

Tsunamipaw turned away from me, and I found myself guiltily staring at my paws. My very, very blue paws…

------

**A/N:** I cut it short because it's been so damn long since I posted something. I needed to update, so I made this chapter a drama-filler.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams & Questions

**A/N:** I swear to StarClan I'm going to update more often! By the way, I added a bunch of art I made myself for this fic on my profile. Be sure to check it out! And I know some things don't make sense, like the parts where I make it sound like these cats have lips, or eyebrows, but they don't. I use them as ways to make how their feeling clearer.

_Silvore:_

Aw, thank you so much! Unfortunately, Totaldarkness _is_ going to be a bad guy-- _sort_ of. And it's going to be kind of weird if Totaldarkness became mates with Wavepaw or Whitepaw, since-- *SPOILERS* xD You'll see what I mean.

_Flamestreak64:_

Thanks! But I'm afraid we're going to have to stick with the designs I gave Dawnlight, Flameburn, and Tigerpounce for now, until I can find the time to fix that.

_.Amberleaf.:_

Here it is! I hope you like it c:

-----------------------------------------

I don't know how I knew I was dreaming, and I don't know how I knew I wasn't myself. I felt larger, more powerful, and wiser. I was sitting on my haunches in ColorClan territory, waiting for something. Or some_one_.

I heard a rustle and looked in it's direction. The bushes parted to reveal a red tom with orange tabby stripes, his bright green eyes locked on me. He stunk of ColorClan.

I wanted to hiss and demand who he was and why I was here, when I found I couldn't control my own actions. Instead of hostility, I responded with an affectionate purr, and we rubbed our muzzles together.

This dream was much clearer than any dream I've ever had. It was like… memories. Someone _else's_ memories. "Redclaw…" I heard myself murmur, but the red-and-orange tom hushed me with a soothing lick on my head. My voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. It was as if it was right on the tip of my tongue.

_Redclaw?_ I asked myself confusedly. That name sounded familiar, somehow. But I don't remember where I heard it. Why am I dreaming this?!

The memories of the week before on ColorClan territory rushed back to me.

"…_Redclaw…" I stiffened when I heard Snowtiger whisper a name. _

I wanted to gasp, but still I had no control over myself. I wasn't even _myself_. I glanced down at my newfound massive paws, now white instead of blue. It clicked.

I was _Snowtiger_! My mentor! But why am I dreaming of her meeting a ColorClan cat? But then it vanished. All of it. The forest, Redclaw-- I couldn't even see my own _paws_! Er, Snowtiger's paws.

"_Things are not always as they seem, young one."_ A voice rang in my ears. I couldn't identify it. It sounded like a bunch of voices meshed together. _"Shocking truths will be revealed to you in time, and love can be found in the most surprising of places."_ I tried to look around, but all I saw was endless darkness. _"Watch the world around you carefully, Wavepaw. You may see ones you thought you knew in a different light."_

---------------

A sudden sharp prod in my side made me yelp, my eyes flying open. I looked around myself wildly. "Wavepaw!" I blinked drowsily and looked at the source of the voice, and was greeted with the sight of an irritated Tsunamipaw.

_I guess he's going to be waking us up every morning from now on._ It's been a week since the ColorClan territory incident, and since I hurt Tsunamipaw's feelings. He never gave me a chance to apologize, and I doubt he will now.

Seeing that I was awake now, Tsunamipaw huffed and exited the reeds, but not without giving me a brief glance as he went. I wondered what that was about. He's been like that since I said those hurtful things. His usual arrogance is lacking, and the condescending look he always gave me before no longer has it's fire.

What happened wasn't that bad, right? I didn't think he was that sensitive… I finally realized that I was alone, and that I was the last apprentice up. _Mouse-dung! _I scrambled out into camp, nearly bumping into Snowtiger, and as I did my dream came crashing back to me.

Looking somewhat exasperated, Snowtiger meowed, "Wavepaw." It was a brief greeting, but chilling nonetheless. Why does she always seem so much cautious around me? I didn't notice it at first, but gradually I saw that Snowtiger kept an eye on both Blackenedpaw and I more than anyone else. I didn't understand it. "Go get something to eat." She ordered.

Nodding, I bounded off to the fresh-kill pile, picking a nice-looking water vole. Pixiepaw and Whitepaw sat down on either side of me, both picking a piece of prey for themselves. Pixiepaw was the smallest, her petite silvery-gray tabby from definitely not suited for warrior life. I guess I should have seen the whole medicine cat thing coming…

Unlike Tsunamipaw, her brother, Pixiepaw's eyes were a bright blue, and her paws were tiny and dainty, the opposite of Tsunamipaw's potentially powerful paws. She was a lovely little she-cat.

"Have you seen Blackenedpaw?" I asked through a mouthful of water vole. Pixiepaw shook her head no, swallowing some of her prey.

"Frostbite took him out for hunting training, I think." Whitepaw mewed, yawning. "I had to take care of Beetlebite today, ew. Why does he have so much bacteria in his fur?" The white apprentice whined. Pixiepaw giggled, and they both began to blabber away like typical she-cats, while I became lost in my thoughts.

_That dream… what did it mean? Was it a message from StarClan? No, it couldn't have been. What could they possibly have to say to me, a mere LakeClan apprentice?_ I sighed in frustration. I saw Frostbite enter camp with Blackenedpaw, who looked thoroughly worn out. Whitepaw began to purr beside me in satisfaction. She was eating a trout, her favorite food. I glanced at her amusedly, but that quickly faded when, for the first time, I saw something in her that I hadn't before.

"_Watch the world around you carefully, Wavepaw. You may see ones you thought you knew in a different light."_ That StarClan-forsaken voice entered my ears again.

I saw Frostbite in her. I looked at Frostbite, then looked at my sister. They were the only white cats in LakeClan, and had similar facial structure. I know that white fur wasn't that uncommon, but, could it be…? Could Frostbite be… my father?

I looked around for Snowtiger. She was busy sharing tongues with her brother, Icegaze. I stood up, abandoning the last of my water vole. "Excuse me, guys." I dismissed myself distractedly, heading to the nursery.

Blackenedpaw, Whitepaw and I were my mother, Woodwater's first litter, but she had decided to stay in the nursery for her whole life. I wasn't surprised. It was easy to tell that she was a lover, not a fighter. But queens had the right to not tell anyone who the father of their kits is. So, nobody knew who our father was, not even us.

I peeked my head into the queen's den. "Woodwater?" I called softly. I heard a rustle, and sky blue eyes blinked at me in the darkness. Recognizing me at once, Woodwater smiled warmly. Dawntide was asleep a few mouse-lengths away from her.

"Hello, Wavepaw. What brings you in here?" She spoke quietly, as to not wake up the golden queen near her. I took a deep breath. This would either go really well, or really badly. There was probably a reason why Woodwater never told us who our father is…

"Hey, mother. Um, I just wanted to… talk to you about something." I meowed hesitantly. Woodwater suddenly became a little tense. "I've noticed something. Uh… Whitepaw and Frostbite look alike, kind of. And I thought, you know, maybe…" I trailed off, completely at a loss for words.

Woodwater looked nervous. "I know what you're asking. Yes, Frostbite is Whitepaw's father." She answered, her eyes filling with anxiety. "But--" "Frostbite is my father?!" I cut her off abruptly, my red eyes wide with happiness. I felt filled with an unbelievable amount of joy . I finally knew who he was! Every hair on my pelt must be practically _glowing_!

"No, he isn't." Woodwater said in a firmer voice than before. I looked at her in confusion.

"What? But then…" I spluttered. For the second time, I couldn't find any words. Did that mean Whitepaw wasn't my sister? I felt my heart sink."It's possible for kits in the same litter to have different fathers, Wavepaw." Woodwater said in a softer voice this time. I looked at her, hope sparking inside me. Her expression was gentle. "Frostbite is Whitepaw's father, but he's not the father of Blackenedpaw or you. He doesn't even know that Whitepaw's his daughter."

I paused, thinking of what I should say next. Should I ask? I'm not sure-- yes. I should. I have a right to know. "Then, who is my father?"

Woodwater bit her lip. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but never got the chance.

"_Wavepaw_!" Snowtiger's fierce snap made me jump harshly. "I told you to eat and then meet me!" She sounded angry, yet apprehensive. Her chilling pale malachite-green gaze made me freeze. _Actually, you just told me to eat._ I wanted to say, but wisely decided against it.

Saying a quiet goodbye to my mother, I moved to exit the den, but not before catching my mentor glaring at my mother as if to say _"What were you thinking?!"_ Snowtiger's eyes shone with barely hidden anxiety.

Woodwater looked away.

Snowtiger isn't acting like herself at all. I thought she was cold and withdrawn? Now, all of a sudden, she's showing emotions besides indifference? And what in the world do my mentor and mother know that I don't?

"_Things are not always as they seem, young one."_ For the love of-- where is that _coming_ from?

I kept myself from groaning in frustration. Why is everything so confusing? Things were never like this when I was a kit…

---------------

I dragged myself back to camp, feeling as if I literally couldn't swim any longer. As punishment, Snowtiger had given me extra hard battle training, and even though I admit I learned a few things, she could've given me at least a couple of breaks. But she didn't.

I flopped myself down outside the apprentice's reeds, and even though I was underwater, the blood inside me was pumping fast as I panted, making me feel much hotter than I actually was.

Snowtiger had gone to get something to eat, and offered to get me something too. I had breathed out a raspy "No." just to get her to leave. I really didn't want to see anybody right now. I closed my eyes, and all was silent for me as I dozed.

I heard a dull thump beside me, and I raised my head ever so slightly, half-opening my eyes. I saw a fish, but I also saw dark gray paws. I looked up, and saw Tsunamipaw. He had a half-hearted frown on his face.

"If you don't eat, you'll starve." He said simply, as if he hadn't just actually committed an act of kindness. To _me_. He laid down next to me, his pelt brushing against mine. Against my will, I began to purr softly. One of the last rays of sunlight of the day penetrated the water, hitting Tsunamipaw's fur. It made him look handsome.

I didn't even notice I was staring at him until he smirked.

"_Shocking truths will be revealed to you in time, and love can be found in the most surprising of places."_

-----------------------------------------

**A/N:** -dodges bricks- Something exciting will happen next chapter, I swear! I just needed to get the hints and WaveXTsunami fluff out of my system first x3.


	5. Chapter 5: Offers & Deathberries

**A/N:** Wow. I guess my writing muse has come back to life… o.0 Two updates. In. One. Day. Considering how long it used to take me to write for this fic, that's like, a freaking _record_. This chapter is going to be in Blackenedpaw's POV, basically telling the last chapter from his point of view.

I promised action, so dammit, you'll _get_ action! …Okay, not exactly _action_ as if fighting, but the plot definitely shows in this chapter. And, ooh, look! An official prophecy! 83 How exciting!

_Silvore:_

Ah, but Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight hated each other too, and now they're mates. And you know what they say, opposites attract! x3 And there are other reasons why Tsunamipaw seems to like her too. No matter how scathing the insult, Wavepaw always bites back just as hard, if not more. They give each other quite a run for their mice.

_.Amberleaf.:_

Um, have you read the first chapter? It explains everything. ColorClan has unnatural colors, TreeClan has wings, and LakeClan can breath underwater…

_Silverdew of ThunderClan:_

Glad to hear it! :3 I hope you like this chapter!

_MysticSoul11:_

Sghgjkdlsghjkdl -implodes- You think that _my_ fic is great?! _MY_ fic?! That's a major compliment, coming from you!

-------Blackenedpaw's POV--------

Frostbite. Is. Driving. Me. Insane. Why does he keep working me so hard?! Have I done something wrong? Because I know for a _fact_ that Goldenstream, Dappledot, or even Snowtiger don't work their apprentices _this_ hard! Frostbite was incredibly rough when we battle-trained. He drew no blood, but made my body ache all the same.

I stood, panting in exhaustion. In front of me stood Frostbite, who didn't look tired at all. We were battle training, and I was losing. Badly. He just looked amused by it all. In fact, Frostbite seemed to be amused by everything. It was a little creepy. He would react positively to things that would normally freak someone out. I'd never admit it, but he was beginning to scare me a bit. And he seemed _especially_ happy today, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"That was great, Blackenedpaw!" The white amber-eyed tom chirped at me. "Now, how about some hunting training?" He smiled widely at me, and I groaned.

---------------

I flopped down on my side, kicking up sand that floated in the water around me for a little bit before gently floating back down. I was back in camp now, and I've never felt more exhausted in my life. Seriously. I could see Wavepaw eating some prey with Whitepaw and Pixiepaw over at the fresh-kill pile. But then she stood up, and went to the queen's den, looking fairly excited about… something. Snowtiger, who had been sharing tongues with her brother, Icegaze, followed a several seconds later.

I saw Goldenstream, Tsunamipaw's mentor, sharing tongues with Lightpebble, my aunt. Oh great StarClan, no! I don't want cousins that are related to that big old self-absorbed--

My thoughts were cut short as Frostbite sat himself down on his haunches next to me. "Oh, come on!" He _mrrow_'d in laughter. "We really have to work on that pain tolerance of yours. It's too low." He told me, his amber eyes staring down at my breathless form.

"No." I huffed angrily. "We really have to work on the _pain_. It's too _much_." I rasped. It really, really was.

Frostbite just chuckled. "By the way, Blackenedpaw," He began. "I've been thinking about something. Have you ever considered being leader?" He asked, and I could see his eyes glowing. His voice sounded rehearsed, as if he'd been thinking over what to say all day.

I looked at him in confusion. "Um, sure. Every cat does at some point in their life…" I answered uncertainly. Where was he going with this? He paused, as though contemplating whether to reply.

But then he seemed to make up his mind. His white face broke out into a small grin. "Because I discovered something." His eyes flitted to the Highcoral, where Waterstar was probably discussing things with her deputy, Riverpool. "Waterstar has two lives left." He meowed quietly into my ear.

I blinked at him with (even more now) confused gray eyes. "Okay… but, why are you telling me this?" I asked, unsure of whether I really wanted to know the answer or not. Frostbite's grin only seemed to grow. "Oh, no reason. Just something I thought you'd like to know. I told someone else, too. Someone who can help me." His grin morphed itself into a sideways smirk. "Someone who can help _us_, if you're willing to join me."

I just stared at him, completely at a loss for words. What was he talking about? "Blackenedpaw!" Wavepaw called my name. Frostbite grimaced. She was lying outside the apprentice's reeds, Tsunamipaw at her side, looking smug about something. That surprised me. I thought they couldn't even tolerate each other's presence, much less sitting by the other? "Can I talk to you later? I need to tell you something. It's important."

I nodded, wondering what it could be. And as soon as I did, Wavepaw rested her head on her paws and looked to be asleep in seconds, unknowingly curling up closer against Tsunamipaw. The dark gray tabby looked at her in shock, before regaining his composure and scoffing. He closed his dark blue eyes and seemed to doze, and I swore I saw some kind of a smile on his face.

Frostbite cleared his throat, regaining my attention. "The plan is to be executed at midnight." He said simply, stood, and walked off. "If you want to know what that means," He added, glancing over his shoulder as he left, "Meet us on the island at sunset." He disappeared into the warrior's cave.

"Us?" I asked myself, replaying what my mentor had just said in my mind. _Who's 'us'? _

The camp was tinted with pink, so that meant that the sun was going to set very soon. I would have to leave when camp became tinted with orange…

---------------

I gave a half-gasp when I stepped onto dry land, the coldness that was air slapping the skin underneath my fur. There it was again, the oddly nostalgic feeling I got the first time last week. Ever since that patrol, I had gone on land twice, but both times were at the Marshshore, which was a ways away from the Forestshore. I looked around myself in awe. It was sunset, and I was on the Gathering island. Which reminded me, the Gathering was in a few days! I really hoped Waterstar would allow me to go, it would be my first Gathering! Fortunately, nobody had noticed me sneak out of camp. I was safe.

Pushing my way through the thick bushes, I found myself in a large clearing. I wasn't really sure whether I should have come. What if this was a trap of some sort?

"Greetings, my apprentice." Frostbite's smooth voice entered my ears, and I looked around myself, trying to find him. I heard him chuckle. "Up here, Blackenedpaw." I looked up, and saw him sitting on a large branch in a big tree. I realized this must be where leaders sat during Gatherings.

I narrowed my eyes. What right did Frostbite have to sit where only leaders were allowed? Frostbite noticed this, and smiled, amber eyes glittering. Then I finally noticed the shadowy figure beside him, an overhanging branch concealing him in shadows. Just by his silhouette, I could tell he was huge.

"Your apprentice has a sharp eye, Frostbite…" The shadowy cat said in a voice that didn't match his size. He sounded just as young as me, and incredibly familiar. I recognized his voice at once. And I couldn't believe it. What was _he_ doing here?!

"T-Totaldarkness?" I stammered, eyes wide. White glinting teeth revealed themselves in a vicious grin as the massive black-and-white tom stepped into sight, his bright neon-green eyes locked on my gray ones.

"Ever since I was a kit," Totaldarkness began, "I have wondered why the spirit of a fallen cat would threaten my mother into naming me Totalkit. Now I know why. That very same cat has visited me in my dreams. His name is Scourge, former leader of BloodClan. He told me he knew what my destiny was, and knew Totaldarkness would become my name anyway." He explained. "I am destined for great things, he told me. And with the help of both you and your mentor," he nodded once in Frostbite's direction, "You both will gain power if you just help me. Aid me in destroying ColorClan, and you shall get whatever your heart desires. Frostbite sees great potential in you, Blackenedpaw." His green gaze burned into me. Despite his young age, his eyes held more wisdom, pain, and intelligence than Waterstar and Snowtiger combined.

Okay, maybe the Snowtiger part was a bit of a stretch, but still.

"And now that I have seen you myself, I know what Frostbite was talking about." His gaze was unblinking, and Frostbite's amber gaze seemed to glow as the sun continued to set. "I see myself in you, in more ways than one. Blackenedpaw of LakeClan, will you join us?" He asked at last, and as I stared at him in shock, I began to see what he was talking about. We both had naturally massive paws that were around the same size, and he held his tail high in a certain way constantly, just like I did.

Everything seemed to go eerily silent as my mind raced. It was as if StarClan themselves were waiting for my answer. The world seemed to hold it's breath.

If I joined them, I would be given power…

If I didn't, they would probably kill me here to keep my mouth shut…

I felt a sudden fire flare within me, like some hidden part of my mind had just been awoken. I felt a sudden hunger for control, for _power_. But where was all of this coming from? I had no idea.

I made my decision. A decision that would ultimately prove to be the biggest mistake of my life. Too bad I wouldn't realize it until it was too late.

"…What do I have to do?" I asked at last. Totaldarkness looked pleased, while Frostbite puffed his chest out in pride. My mentor leapt down out of the tree, landing on the ground with a thump. It was then that I saw the wad of leaves for the first time. They were practically at my feet, I don't know how I didn't see it before.

Frostbite motioned towards the wad. "Inside of those leaves you will find both deathberries and poisonous holly berries." He explained. "You must feed them to Waterstar without any complications. She will lose her eighth life, and when the time is right, she will lose her last life by my claw."

I hesitated, but then I carefully picked up the wad of leaves with my teeth.

----------General POV--------

_The pieces are all coming together._ A solid, dark red-ginger tom thought sadly. His dark green eyes watched all the Clans through a pool. On the pool's surface appeared visions of the present, and sometimes the future.

And the future wasn't a bright one. _And when the pieces all come together, the truth will __be revealed. Their unknown love, her fate, his mistake, their pain… their true parents. __Those four cat's fates are entwined with the fate of their Clans. _

"Darkness will overcome the Clans, blackened hearts will melt, but the frost will only grow colder. And only she who will be forever known can stop it, by giving her life to save the father she never knew…" A new, feminine voice spoke. The fiery tom looked up. "…and the fire will die because of his mistake."

"Bluestar." The tom greeted the newcomer, nodding in respect. Bluestar sighed.

"Firestar, you know you don't have to do that anymore. If anyone here deserves respect, it's you, after all you have done." Bluestar scolded half-heartedly, but Firestar took no heed to her words. He was far too distressed.

"I can't stand it." He whispered, staring at his paws in anger. "I can't stand just sitting here while all of this is happening! There must be something we can do!" He hated it, he truly did. After so many seasons of being in StarClan, he still had not gotten used to the fact that StarClan's powers were limited.

Bluestar watched her apprentice, deputy, and friend with sorrowful eyes. "I don't like it either, but this is all we can do." She sat beside him. "I'm sorry, Firestar." Was all she said. There was nothing else to say.

--------Wavepaw's POV-------

It was midnight. If I had known what a terrible night this would be, I never would have even bothered trying to sleep. Dreamweaver, the medicine cat, and Pixiepaw, her apprentice, and several warriors were crowding around Waterstar, who was convulsing and foaming at the mouth.

I just stood frozen in shock at fear, and barely heard it when Icegaze yowled, "There are deathberries in her fresh-kill!" He was cautiously holding up a half-eaten trout with his teeth.

I didn't see Frostbite and Blackenedpaw off to the sides, Frostbite looking pleased but trying to hide it, while Blackenedpaw sat on his haunches, staring at his paws with an unreadable expression.

----------------------------

**A/N:** o.0 I don't know what to think of this chapter. Tell me what you think! In the next chapter, there will be a time-skip. Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6: First Gathering

**A/N:** Woot! Chapter six! 8D As I stated in the last chapter, there's a major timeskip in this chappie. Tsunamipaw, Wavepaw, Blackenedpaw, Whitepaw, and Pixiepaw are now nine-and-a-half moons old. Also, some character's designs have been altered slightly. No biggie.

Okay, this chapter might be a little confusing, with how it switches from three different POVs. The first part is in General POV, the second part is in Wavepaw's, and the third part is in Blackenedpaw's.

Oh, and there are three mentioned characters in this chapter that will have some significance in the future. I bet you won't be able to guess them at all. One of the leaders mention them in their report.

_MysticSoul11:_

I love your _"Inside Warriors"_ to death, so your opinion _does_ matter to me x3 And you're in luck! You said you wanted some RedXSnow, and they both appear in this chapter. It's not exactly fluff, but they're still there… xD

_Silverdew of ThunderClan:_

Blackenedpaw isn't evil, exactly. Brambleclaw (kind of) plotted with Tigerstar, but he wasn't evil, so this is kind of the same thing. Except Blackenedpaw actually _did_ go through with the plan.

_Flamestreak64:_

I hope you like it! [: I've never written a Gathering before, so this is new to me.

--------General POV-------

It's been a three days since Waterstar lost her eighth life. But now she was well, but slightly shaken still. There was either a traitor in LakeClan, or an outside force had somehow gotten deathberries inside her prey. She doubted it was the latter. The thought of a traitor inside LakeClan had brought great tension, and now things in camp were much quieter than usual.

Now, they were on the Gathering island, the first Clan there. They were always the first Clan at a Gathering, after all, they lived in the lake. They were waiting for the other Clans to arrive.

Suddenly, streaks of color burst into the clearing. Red, green, blue, _pink_, and some an array of bright colors. Quickly after, more streaks of color appeared, this time in much more believable colors, but they shot through the air like birds.

ColorClan and TreeClan.

A large smokey-gray tom with black stripes leapt onto one of the leader branches beside Waterstar, who looked a little shaken. Well, you wouldn't notice it unless you knew what you were looking for. The tom's eyes were a calming blue, and he looked regal above all of the others. This was Coalstar, ColorClan's leader.

Next was a very elderly longhaired golden tabby tom, his eyes a smoldering amber. He landed with little difficulty onto a large branch, despite his obvious old age. His gold muzzle was tinged with the silver hairs usually seen on an elder, not a leader. His feathered wings were large and magnificent, even while folded. This was Lionstar, TreeClan's leader. He held an air of power about him, while his bony body said otherwise.

Wavepaw looked around herself in awe, trying to get a good look at everyone. Her mentor, Snowtiger, hissed in her ear quietly, "Go speak with the other Clan's apprentices, meet your enemy." Wavepaw felt a chill at the word 'enemy,' but did as she was told. Padding over to a mixed group of TreeClan warriors and ColorClan apprentices, she mewed a quick greeting.

One, a TreeClan warrior, looked at her and smiled in a friendly way. "Hello there. I'm Spotburst. I haven't seen you before. Are you a new apprentice?" He asked conversationally. He was a dark brown tom with splotches of ginger and green eyes.

Wavepaw nodded, feeling embarrassed as all the small group's eyes landed on her. A black TreeClan tom with icy blue eyes, an longhaired white tom with gray tabby legs (with darker flecks) and dark blue eyes, also from TreeClan, and two ColorClan apprentices.

One apprentice was a gray tom with flame markings on all four paws, and orange eyes. The other was a gray tom also, but with white back paws and black front paws, black tail, and white face, with snakelike yellow eyes. They looked a little younger than Wavepaw. She wondered if they were brothers. They certainly looked similar in body type.

"Um, yes. I'm Wavepaw. I was made an apprentice last week…" She smiled back shyly, shuffling her feet nervously. Behind her, she heard her brother Blackenedpaw snicker at her uneasiness from somewhere behind her.

She would kill him later.

"So," The ColorClan apprentice with snake eyes drawled, and as he opened his mouth, Wavepaw saw sharp, pointed teeth unlike any she had ever seen. She barely kept herself from recoiling in shock. Was he really part snake?! "I'm Spinepaw. I'm sure it's quite obvious why my name starts with Spine, though…" He grinned. Wavepaw shivered.

Spinepaw flicked his tail in the other apprentice's direction. "This is my brother, Singepaw. We just became apprentices a few days ago. Nice to meet ya." Singepaw just nodded his agreement.

Out of the corner of her eye, Wavepaw saw Tsunamipaw sitting with a pretty pale brown spotted-tabby she-cat, who was obviously of TreeClan. She looked like an apprentice too. Her spots and stripes were pure black and stood out against her pale fur. Her green eyes shone as she mewed to the gray LakeClan apprentice and her pale black-tipped feathered wings fluttered happily.

Wavepaw bristled slightly. She seemed far too happy to be talking to a tom that wasn't even from her own Clan…

But Tsunamipaw didn't even seem to be paying attention to her. The she-apprentice babbled away while the dark-blue-eyed tom just nodded and said "Uh-huh." to everything she said. It took a minute for Wavepaw to realize that Tsunamipaw was staring at _her_.

Freezing and blushing under her blue fur, she faced the others again. They were talking amongst themselves now, seeming to have forgotten she was there. She didn't mind, though, and decided to just sit and listen to them talk when a deep gruff voice silenced them.

"So, this is one of the new LakeClan apprentices Everpaw has told me so much about?" Wavepaw looked behind her in surprise. A large bright red longhaired tom with orange tabby stripes and turquoise eyes was sitting behind her on his haunches, studying her. He had this unusual warmth in his eyes that she didn't understand. Who was this tom? Obviously he was ColorCla--

Wavepaw tensed. This was him, Redclaw! The tom she had seen visiting Snowtiger in her dream! But now he looked older and more mature. Maybe the memories in her dream had been from long ago. "Um, hello…" She stammered, her red eyes wide as she stared at the much larger tom.

He just gazed at her with something akin to pride.

"Redclaw!" Snowtiger approached them, and Redclaw's head snapped up to look at her. The air suddenly grew tense between them, and there was a short silence. "What do you want with my apprentice?" She sounded cold, but there was a look in her pale ice green eyes that pleaded for him not to take offense.

Wavepaw watched, silent as Redclaw paused, staring at her mentor. "I have heard much of your apprentice and her brother from Everpaw." He meowed, and Snowtiger's eyes lit up at the name. "Apparently she hasn't been able to get them out of her head since that little incident at the border."

"…I see." Snowtiger said after a second's pause. She looked a bit confused. Waterstar had not told the Clan about any 'incident' at the LakeClan/ColorClan border. Wavepaw guessed her mentor didn't want to look weak because she continued, "By the way, how are Everpaw and Totalpaw doing?"

Wavepaw wondered what possible reason Snowtiger could have for being interested in those two particular apprentices, but said nothing.

Redclaw winced at the mention of Totaldarkness's former name, but Snowtiger didn't seem to notice. "Ah, yes… they are doing wonderfully." He said, his eyes not matching his smile.

Snowtiger looked at him oddly, but didn't press the matter. A sharp yowl from the leader's branches caught their attention, and all heads looked up.

It was Lionstar. He was standing proudly, but faltered slightly and Waterstar let him lean on her for support. "TreeClan is doing well," he announced, voice old and raspy, "StarClan has blessed us with two new kits, Coldkit and Twilightkit, and a new apprentice, Thicketpaw." He nodded his head down at Thicketpaw, the pretty pale she-cat who was still crowding Tsunamipaw, who just looked indifferent to all her fussing.

There was another she-cat by him now. A lovely-looking white she-cat who was obviously of ColorClan, with pink and purple flower-like shapes on her pelt and lavender eyes. She was purring softly and looking at Thicketpaw fiercely with one eye while watching Tsunamipaw with the other. Wavepaw felt herself bristling again. Why were all of these she-apprentices messing with _her_ Tsunamipaw?

She didn't even have enough time to correct herself when Lionstar rasped, "Coalstar?" She looked up at the ColorClan leader, who was glaring down at Tsunamipaw and the white-pink-purple she-apprentice with eyes that were now blazing angry red instead of calming blue. Lionstar seemed to snapped him out of it, though, as he straightened himself but still sent the gray tabby LakeClan apprentice a nasty look before beginning himself.

"ColorClan is doing splendid as well." He declared, but he sounded less happy than he should have. "We have four new apprentices, Needlepaw, Spinepaw, Shadepaw, and Singepaw, and three new kits, Dottedkit, Shinekit, and Darkkit." Cats moved to congratulate the new apprentices and Wavepaw found herself being squished between many cats.

He then nodded to Waterstar, who opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a yowls and snarls.

"Intruders!"

------

**A/N:** Oh lord, that was much shorter than usual, wasn't it? D: I apologize profusely for the awful cliffhanger, but I figured I should update before you all murder me.


	7. Chapter 7: Debts & Hypocrisy

**A/N:** Remember when I said in the last chapter that there were going to be three different POVs? I messed up x_x I keep making mistakes with this fic… And yes, black tabbies _are_ possible in real life. They're obviously just not as common.

_Mysti:_

NOT THE DEATHBERRIES-- *dies* xD Anyway, thank you very much!

_Silvore:_

Thank you! And... that's actually not a bad idea. I already have a plan for Totaldarkness, but perhaps I can try to do something similar to that, somehow. I'll think about it and let you know :3

* * *

_Blackenedpaw's POV._

"ColorClan is doing splendid as well." Coalstar declared, but he sounded less happy than he should have. "We have four new apprentices, Needlepaw, Spinepaw, Shadepaw, and Singepaw, and three new kits, Dottedkit, Shinekit, and Darkkit." Cats moved to congratulate the new apprentices and I saw Wavepaw being squished between many cats.

_Why didn't Coalstar tell everyone about Totaldarkness?_ I thought, staring up at him curiously. But his enraged red eyes (weren't they blue before? I realized) just continued to glare down at Tsunamipaw (who was staring at Wavepaw) and his stupid warrior code-ignoring--

My thoughts were cut off as Waterstar opened her mouth to speak. I felt dread build up in my stomach. She wouldn't tell anyone outside LakeClan about the deathberries, would she? I prayed to StarClan, who probably had abandoned me altogether by now, that she wouldn't.

But then yowls and hisses suddenly broke out amongst the crowd of cats, and I whirled around to see the disturbance. "Intruders!" A stone-gray white tom with a white spot on the bridge of his nose snarled, and by his red eyes I could tell he was from ColorClan. They vaguely reminded me of Wavepaw's red eyes. I shook my head slightly. _Stupid, her eyes aren't red! They just kind of look like it. If they were red, then she would be ColorClan, not LakeClan!_ But then I paused. _But didn't Frostbite say that only non-LakeClan cats have a scent underwater? Wavepaw and I still get the lingering, quickly vanishing smell of the forest on us every time we come back from a land patrol. And my eyes are gray. That's… odd._ Again, I shook my head to clear it. This was not the time nor place to think about things like that.

I pushed my way through the bristling group of cats to see a dark gray tom with a silver stripe along his spine and ice blue eyes standing there, looking out of breath and not too well-fed either. By his side was a black tabby (you heard me right. A black tabby with even darker black stripes. I haven't even seen something like that in _ColorClan_…) she-cat with yellow-amber eyes, who didn't look all that good herself.

"Gray!" Drizzlesong yelp of surprise and joy was loudest over all the other's hostile sounds. She bounded over to the newcomers. "Ledge!" She exclaimed again as she saw the dark she-cat. She purred, rubbing her flank against both of them, which they both responded to, Ledge a little reluctantly. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, a wide smile on her face.

"Drizzlesong!" Waterstar's commanding meow silenced them all. "What is this? Who are they?" Her blue gaze never left the newcomers. Ledge bristled, her spine arching, but Gray calmed her by gently resting his tail across her shoulders.

"This is my brother Gray Clouds of the Storm, and his mate Ledge Where Eagle Sits." Drizzlesong introduced them. "They're from the Tribe of Rushing Water. I don't know why they're here." She looked at them questionably, brows raised.

Gray stepped forward and announced in a low, gravelly voice, "We come from the Tribe of Washing Water, asking for the assistance of the Forest Clans." Everyone was silenced, ears perked and curious to what was going on. "Our Tribe and the Tribe of Sharp Teeth have been warring for seasons, and our Tribe is losing. Badly."

Ledge hissed into his ear, "Don't tell them that!"

He ignored her. "We were sent to ask for your help. The Tribe of Sharp Teeth is bloodthirsty, cruel and murderous. We are losing many cats." He watched the leaders with a gaze like ice.

Gasps erupted around the clearing, and Lionstar half-boomed, half-rasped, "Alright!" all eyes turned on the golden leader. "All the Clans will send a warrior and apprentice to help you."

"What?!" Coalstar shouted in outrage, his eyes now bright blood red with anger. "Lionstar, don't think that just because you are oldest that you can make decisions like that without _discussing_ it with us first!" His smoky gray, black-striped fur was bristling.

"I agree with Lionstar's decision." Waterstar stated, fixing the ColorClan leader with her calm blue gaze.

Coalstar spluttered unintelligently. "Why should we care?!" He whirled on my leader. "We already paid our debt to them! They gave us shelter on the Great Journey, and we helped stop the first war! Why should we do anything, now that we no longer owe anything to them?" He challenged, eyes flitting back and forth between the other two leaders as if daring them to say something.

And Lionstar took the dare. His ear flicked once, and he glared at Coalstar like an elder annoyed at a misbehaving kit. "I am not about to let the Tribe of Rushing Water be ravaged by war. If not for their help, all of our ancestors would have been destroyed, and _none_ of us would have ever been born. _Our debt to them will never be repaid_." He bared his teeth in the slightest of hostility, his golden-amber eyes narrowing. Suddenly he looked much larger, and not as old as he did only moments before.

Coalstar flinched, flattening himself to the ground in way that it was almost unnoticeable. "Y… yes." He stuttered, still looking mightily cross. "I shall send a warrior and apprentice as well." My gaze flitted back and forth between the ColorClan and TreeClan leader in shock. Was Lionstar really that feared and respected to make the _leader_ of _another Clan_ submit to him?

_I want to be like that._ I decided. I felt that flare of hunger spark in me again, like that fateful night with Totaldakness and Frostbite. _And I __**will**__. I will be Blackenedstar, leader of LakeClan, and no one will stop me. They'll simply be unable to. I'll be too strong to challenge._ I puffed out my chest fur in the slightest.

There was a long silence as the leaders discussed among themselves who to send. Coalstar spoke in harsh hisses, Waterstar mewed in her soft, feminine voice while Lionstar rasped and I'm pretty sure he wheezed a few times. The ColorClan leader's tail lashed back and forth repeatedly in apparent anger, but stopped when they all turned to face us again, their voices ringing in our ears.

"I choose Skysnow and Thicketpaw of TreeClan."

"I choose Redclaw and Everpaw of ColorClan."

"I choose Snowtiger and Wavepaw of LakeClan."

All the cats moved to congratulate the chosen ones, and I felt shock, then pride settle warmly in my chest for my sister. And a slight twinge of jealousy. Wavepaw _and_ her mentor get to go to the mountains! Well, I suppose this is karma. I get Frostbite as my mentor, and Wavepaw gets to go to the Tribes.

Though I doubt the punishment I deserve from karma is this small.

Wavepaw looked to be in a daze, while Redclaw and Snowtiger froze entirely. Their eyes were wide, and they looked to be hardly breathing at all. Their muscles were tensed, and they stared at the other, completely oblivious to the cats chattering at them. I blinked at their odd reactions. What had their tails in a knot? I pushed it to the back of my mind. Not my problem.

Frostbite settled himself down beside me. "You must feel so proud of your sister." He meowed conversationally, but I could feel his orange-amber eyes boring a hole into my skull. I realized he was staring into my soul. He could see how I felt, reading my reactions.

When his whiskers twitched and the corners of his mouth flicked upwards in a tiny smile, I knew he had seen the jealousy. But what I felt towards this realization I was unsure of. I didn't really feel anything about him being able to decipher me so easily. I shrugged it off. I bounded over to my littermate.

"Congratulations, Wavepaw." I purred, nudging her affectionately with my nose, and she purred back, but her eyes didn't match her stunned expression. I knew that look. She was thinking deeply about something. But what? I'm going to have to make sure I ask her before she leaves.

Like I said before, we never keep secrets from each other.

Behind me, Frostbite made a thoughtful _hmm_ sound. I swallowed thickly, giving a long blink at the same time.

_I am such a hypocrite._

----------

**A/N:** Dear me, this isn't what you expected now is it? xDD Review?


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbyes & Suggestions

**A/N:**

_Mysti_:

Thanks so much! I'm quite fond of RedXSnow too x3 Totaldarkness really is being treated unfairly, but unfortunately, things aren't going to let up for him anytime soon D: But bear with me.

* * *

_**Wavepaw's POV.**_

I still can't believe it. I'm going to the mountains. The _mountains_. Where the _Tribe of Rushing Water_ (and Sharp Teeth) live. Holy StarClan!

But then my heart sank. Snowtiger _and_ Redclaw were coming too. What would happen with the both of them together, when I knew their secret? Did they even see each other anymore? Was I just going nuts? I didn't know, but I hoped I would soon, or it _would_ drive me nuts.

Pixiepaw shoved the traveling herbs in my face, "Here." she mewed in her usual soft-spoken tone. I nearly gagged at the horrid smell the herbs produced, and I'm still amazed that I didn't vomit right then and there as I gulped it down. She smiled at me and I purred, nudging her affectionately with my nose. We were the best of friends, it would be difficult for both of us to be separated for so long with no way of communication.

But we would survive. We had to. "Bye, Pixiepaw." I breathed, sadness edging into my voice.

Pixiepaw shook her head firmly. "No. Not 'goodbye.' 'See you later.'" Her light blue eyes shined with determination. I knew I would survive the mountains now. With a medicine cat's blessings, how could I not?

My red eyes stung with tears. "R-right. See you later, Pixiepaw." The little medicine cat apprentice's breath hitched and she buried her face in my neck fur.

"Are you ladies _quite_ done?" A half-annoyed, half-amused voice said from the entrance to the medicine cats' den. We both looked at the newcomer. Tsunamipaw, Pixiepaw's brother. Though he was speaking to both of us, his dark blue eyes were locked on me. I tried hard not to notice the developing muscles rippling under his dark-gray black-tabby-striped pelt.

Huffing, Pixiepaw answered, "_Yes_, we are _quite done_." Turning to me again, she murmured, "Be safe, Wavepaw."

I nodded, "I promise." I stood from my sitting position, pushing my way past Tsunamipaw and into the LakeClan camp, doing my best not to glance back at Pixiepaw or I'd never be able to leave. Goodbyes were always so hard.

Everyone was in it, from elders to warriors. They all turned to me immediately, and smooshed up in he middle of them was Snowtiger, who let out a loud sigh of relief as their attention was focused on me instead. She began to weasel her way out and make her way towards the exit and I couldn't blame her.

"Wavepaw!"

"Oh, Wavepaw! You must be so excited!"

"I could never imagine going into those big scary mountains!"

"You're so brave!"

Then again, maybe I could.

* * *

_**Blackenedpaw's POV…**_

I tried not to laugh as I saw my sister being bombarded with her newfound adoring fans. I tried to feel sympathetic but could not; this was just too funny.

"Are you sure you don't want to go instead?" Frostbite asked from beside me.

I gave him a confused glance, "Of course I do, but I'm not going."

"That could change."

I turned towards him now, feeling more puzzled than ever, "_How_?"

Frostbite's cold amber eyes bore into me, "Something could always _happen_ to Wavepaw, and she would be unable to go. Of course Waterstar would choose you then."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. He wasn't suggesting what I thought he was, was he? "Are you suggesting that _I hurt my own sister_?!" I nearly yowled. Frostbite slapped his tail over my mouth and I coughed.

"_Quiet_!" He hissed, sounding a little alarmed, "Alright, alright! We won't do anything."

I finally broke free of his white tail, "Good." I snorted, turning on the heel of my paws and stalking away from him. How dare even _suggest_ such a thing? It was too horrid to even consider! Wavepaw was blood, she was kin, she was _family_. He'd have to be mousebrained to think I'd ever do anything to her.

Then I realized just how much time our conversation had taken up. Snowtiger and Wavepaw were heading out already! I rushed to say my own goodbyes to her.

"Wavepaw!" She paused in her step and looked over her shoulder at me.

I had to say it, now or never, because now matter how much I wanted to deny it, Wavepaw might not come back from this mission. "Remember, sister, I love you."

Her red eyes widened in shock and filled with tears. I had never outright said _I love you_ to her before. I could hear our mother and Whitepaw purring even from here. Wait-- was _Snowtiger_ purring too? I spared her a glance and she immediately looked away and her pleased purring abruptly stopped. That didn't make sense.

But I couldn't find out yet what it was. It was time for them to go.

Silently, proudly and worriedly, I watched my sister swim up to the surface beside her mentor to lands unknown.

* * *

**A/N:** Yikes, I haven't updated in quite some time now have I? I apologize. Review?


	9. Chapter 9: The Twolegplace Ghost

_Shaw. Love. Me./Mysti:_

Ah, I know. I've been neglecting Pixiepaw. But don't worry, I'll make sure to add more Pixie-scenes.

_Silverdew of ThunderClan:_

I need to update for often… DX I can't let my readers forget again.

_Silvore:_

Glad you liked it, Silvore!

* * *

_Wavepaw's POV…_

I hate dawn. I really, really hate them. Even more than before. Because now, to add onto the fact that I was not a cat who liked to wake up early, new sunrises on land were _freezing_!

The cold morning air sliced through my fur that looked almost strangely green with the yellow sunlight and the blueness of my pelt mixing together. It was the morning after we had left. I had to blink to try and keep my eyes from going painfully dry from the air, since I was so used to moisture surrounding me.

The lake… I missed it already. And we weren't all that far from it, now that I think about it. It was far off into the distance and steadily becoming less distinct, the sheen of the water dulling with every step I took, along with my confidence.

My mentor Snowtiger glanced back at me. She looked strangely concerned; something that looked out of place on her normally stoic face. Gray and Ledge were ahead of us; they always were. They knew this terrain better than us. A few paces before Snowtiger and I, Redclaw and Everpaw of ColorClan padded. Redclaw looked stiff, but Everpaw looked… odd. She looked like something was haunting her, keeping her from being excited.

Could it have to do with Totaldarkness? (StarClan, I'm never going to get used to such an odd name. Everpaw's a weird name too, but it has a certain… ring to it. It just seems different than her brother's.)

Or maybe I was studying them too much. That could be it.

We had passed the abandoned Twoleg nests with the monsters, long lost in slumber; never to be reawakened. At least I hope they never would. Only Twolegs could do such a thing, and they had left long ago. I seriously doubted them to ever return, since our water is still poisonous to them.

…I hope it still is. How could we know? There were no Twolegs to test it with, and all the prey and animals seem to have adapted quite well. I stopped in my steps, deciding to study them for a moment out of sure curiosity.

I looked back at the empty Twoleg nests. They were closer than the lake, and loomed threateningly. They were old and looked nothing like they had in my mind while listening to Beetlebite's stories. No unnatural cleanness to them, no tempting promise of pampered security if you were to convert to kittypet ways. Not that I'd ever, of course.

Now, they were hollow, frightening, _dead_. It was haunted. Not by actual spirits, but by the memories of Twolegs long gone that had lived there all their lives.

I could almost hear the sounds Beetlebite had described. The distant roars of monsters; the shrill, huffing sound of Twoleg laughter; the sound of Twolegs walked up and down the flat hard gray slabs of rock on each side of the Thunderpaths… except they sounded surreal and eerie.

The images my mind conjured up danced in my vision. Twoleg kits playing in their bright, removable pelts, throwing the little circular objects Beetlebite had simply called _balls_ and giving unearthly shrieks when they caught the things. Twoleg parents watching them with bared teeth; which somehow didn't look threatening. It looked warm and friendly. But with the eerie feeling of the visions it looked unreal and somehow spine-tingling.

I shuddered.

For a second I also saw a kittypet sitting before me, too. An actual, living kittypet. But it wasn't actual, or living. It was my imagination.

I blinked, but it didn't go away. I scrunched my face up in confusion.

There, sitting… just _sitting_ there, was an elderly, plump tabby tom with a graying muzzle, a sign of age. He gazed at me for a moment, then smiled.

His mouth moved.

"_Ah, another Clan young'un…"_ He said but there was no sound. His mouth moved but I heard nothing, and yet I heard him clearly. _"I s'pose that little ginger lady-- whazz her name again?-- Squirrelsomething… was right. There is a StarClan, or at least an afterlife. After all, I've been wanderin' these streets for so long even though I've been long dead…"_ His voice, there and yet not there, echoed throughout my stunned mind.

He stood and moved… unnaturally. I guess what I mean by that is he didn't move… smoothly. He was sitting, then he was standing, then he was two steps towards me. There was always a brief, quickly vanishing, cloudy image of himself in the spot where he last was. He didn't even looked quite solid himself.

He looked dead. Dead, like the abandoned Twoleg nests.

He kept walking… ghost-walking… towards me. His smile was friendly. _"'Ma name's Pur--"_

I didn't let him finish. He was terrifying me, even if he didn't mean to. I couldn't stand it anymore. Fear-scent oozed out of every pore in my body.

I turned, and fled like a bat out of the Dark Forest, blue fur fluffed out to the point where I looked twice my size and my poofed tail acted as a rudder as I sped past the others, who had gotten pretty far ahead of me while I was lost in my thoughts of the abandoned Twolegplace.

"Wavepaw!" Snowtiger yowled after me, sounding startled. I couldn't bring myself to care much. "What in StarClan's name--?!"

I couldn't get the ghostly, deceased old tom out of my mind. _GottagogottagetawayRUNRUNRUN!_

A massive weight barreled on top of me and pinned me to the ground. Winded, I wheezed and looked up, breathing much too fast. I think I was close to hyperventilating.

Redclaw glared down at me with an unusual fierceness. His trademark blood-red claws were digging into my fur, but not hard not to draw blood. Merely to keep me still. "_Wavepaw_." He growled firmly, drawing out my name in a way to let his point get across. What was his point? That he was _not happy_ with my display. Disappointed, even. He almost sounded like a father disciplining his kit. "Calm _down_, for StarClan's sake."

I don't know why, but for some reason I obeyed almost instinctively. But I couldn't stop myself from spluttering, "T-t-t-there was s-s-something t-t-there…" I wheezed twice, stopping my lame explanation.

Redclaw paused, "What?" He asked almost dumbly at my claim. "What… was there?" He suddenly looked thoughtful.

The others had gathered around us, curious as to what had scared me so badly.

"A-a-a cat… old… transparent… _d-dead_… ghost…" I whispered, feeling dumber by the moment. What if they thought I had lost my mind and sent me back? That I couldn't handle the mission? What if it had all been my imagination and all I had done was scare myself out of my fur? I wouldn't be able to deal with the humiliation.

Then Redclaw did the most unexpected thing. He threw his head back, and laughed loudly. Snowtiger-- _all_ the warriors, looked amused. Thicketpaw and Everpaw looked as clueless as I felt.

"Why," Skysnow purred, speaking for the first time, "that was just Purdy. The old bugger. He's a ghost who roams the abandoned Twolegplace. Whenever a medicine cat comes to the Twolegplace looking for catmint or whatever herbs they may need, they can always count on the old coot to keep them company." The TreeClan tom chuckled fondly. "I've never met him myself, but the stories about him are great to lift up your spirits. He helped Bramblestar, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Feathertail, Stormfur and Tawnypelt travel through the Twolegplace. Without him, our ancestors might have never found the lake."

I was stunned. Thicketpaw and Everpaw looked envious. "He… he _did_ say something about a Squirrelsomething…"

Redclaw laughed harder. Snowtiger _mrrowed_ softly with him.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was more of a filler than anything, sorry guys. I hope it is still interesting enough to continue on, though. And I really do apologize for not updating. Life's been so busy. Forgive me and review? ...You know, this chapter looked much longer in Microsoft Word... dammit.

!


	10. Chapter 10: Prophecies & Visions

"_Crossblooded four, each fated for death; one with the truth on her tongue, the others unknowing until their ends. The fire will die because of the blackened heart's mistake, and total darkness will overcome if she who will be forever known lives._" Firestar whispered, face expressionless.

"Yes." Bluestar agreed, nodding solemnly. "That is the prophecy we have received."

The fiery tom looked up at her. "Each of their deaths will have an impact on the Clans." He stated simply.

"Yes."

"Only she will know, but soon after she will meet her demise."

"Yes."

"And the others will not know of their heritages until it is too late."

"Yes."

"_Why_?!" The deceased ThunderClan roared, startling the blue-gray she-cat. "Why do we have to keep silent?! Why _can't we just tell them_?!" He snarled.

Bluestar's eyes softened. "Because that is how it must happen."

"I repeat: _why_?! Why must we sit back and watch the living suffer when we can _help_ them?!" Firestar hissed harshly. Usually, he was calm and wise; rarely did he ever lose his temper like this. Bluestar frowned in worry when she realized how much this must mean to her former apprentice.

"I'm sorry, Firestar…" she murmured, truly sorry. "That is just how StarClan operates."

He spat in disgust, "For the life of me, I never understood the need for these forsaken riddles."

Bluestar bowed her head. She wanted to say _I'm sorry_ again, but she felt that would be too much for the ginger tom.

* * *

_**Blackenedpaw's POV…**_

I wonder how my sister is doing. It's been nearly three days since she left.

"Hey."

Surely she should be perhaps halfway to the mountains by now?

"Um…"

Oh, what do I know? The farthest on land I've ever been is the Gathering island. I hate air. Why can't the other Clans live in the lake like LakeClan?

"Blackenedpaw?"

I hope she's okay. Of course she's okay, moron! She's Wavepaw, she knows what she's doing! She's not the leader of our little three-sibling-team for nothing! Then again, Whitepaw is only our _half_-sister… that doesn't mean anything! It's not like I love her any less--

"Mousebrain! My sister is talking to you!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tsunamipaw's furious hiss.

I blinked stupidly. "Huh?"

Tsunamipaw growled, lip curling upwards slightly in the faintest beginnings of a snarl, and Pixiepaw put a paw on her face as if embarrassed.

"What's those looks for?" I asked, confused.

Tsunamipaw's eye twitched and he made a move as if to lunge for me, when Pixiepaw held him back and hissed quietly, "_So_ not the time, brother!"

I gave them both an odd look, "Somethin' you want to tell me?"

"_Yes_." Tsunamipaw spat, sounding exasperated. His annoyed face turned serious. "Pixiepaw has had a vision about Wavepaw, you simple-minded, idiotic _simpleton_."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do you _have_ to speak with such _excellent_ word… choice… WHAT?!"

"I didn't stutter."

"It wasn't very clear," Pixiepaw mewed in her soft voice, bright blue eyes troubled and worried for her friend since kithood, "all I saw were the silhouettes of fighting cats, mountains, and then there was this screeching voice saying: '_Liars! We are not the murderers here!_'" Her lip quivered. "And then there was Wavepaw, lying in her own blood, her throat s-slashed out…"

I stared at her. "W-Wavepaw was… _dead_?" I breathed. "She's going to _die_?!" I nearly yowled but Tsunamipaw slapped his paws over my mouth.

"I-I don't think she was in the mountains. She was lying in grass, and from what I've been told, mountains don't have grass. I don't know where she was, but I do know that that was a premonition of her d-death." Pixiepaw's voice got shakier and shakier until she herself began to tremble.

Her brother rushed to her side at once. "It's alright, Pixiepaw…" he soothed, rubbing his cheek against hers, "Wavepaw won't die. I won't allow it." His dark blue eyes shone with a fiery determination, and for a second I was puzzled because he seemed to care so much for my sister.

But it didn't matter. He was willing to protect Wavepaw no matter the cost and so was I. "Me either." I said, straightening myself to my full height. "I'll never let my sister die unless it's of old age in the elders' den!" I declared, believing my own words.

Pixiepaw sniffled, still not entirely convinced. "It was a _vision of the future_," she murmured, "StarClan chose to show it to me. Why would they unless they wanted me to know the truth?" She took a breath, "That we cannot save her."

"No," Tsunamipaw told her fiercely, "they showed you that because they wanted us to _stop_ it. Which we will." He assured.

"Right!" I agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

Expression hopeless, Pixiepaw hissed sorrowfully, "What are we supposed to do? Follow her to the mountains? LakeClan needs us here."

"Well, you said she wasn't in the mountains, didn't you?" I asked. Pixiepaw gave a hesitant nod.

"Then she's not dying in the mountains. She's not dying _anywhere_. Whatever was originally going to happen is down here in the Clans, where we can alter it. Okay? No need to worry. Wavepaw _will_ return to us in one piece," I lowered my voice, "or StarClan will have to talk to _me_."

"And I." Tsunamipaw added.

For the first time since ever, I gave him a grateful glance.

"Should we tell Whitepaw?" Pixiepaw whispered, looking pointedly towards the apprentices' reeds where Whitepaw lay asleep.

The rest of the Clan were retiring as well. It was sunset.

I felt a flash of guilt go through me. Whitepaw was so oblivious to everything, I couldn't even begin to imagine what her reaction would be if she discovered half of the things going on in LakeClan. My poor sister. My only sister that wasn't at risk.

At last, I shook my head. "No." I looked at my gray paws. "Let her be happy the way she is." _Let her be safe._

* * *

**A/N:** Update! Finally. Review?


End file.
